


Trilogie Seoulmate

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baekchen - Freeform, ChanSoo - Freeform, Confessions, Falling In Love, Finding true love, Fluff, Friendship, Gaming, High School, IM, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention Jongin-Taemin, Mention Xuihan, Minor Yifan, Puppy Love, Romantic Soulmates, SeHo - Freeform, Side Monsta x, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoo soulmate, Trilogy, University, a lot lot of fluff, hyungwon - Freeform, minhyuk - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Trilogie Seoulmate - Au! recSeho - Chansoo - ChenbaekDans un monde où chercher son âme-sœur est la norme, où chacun possède un tatouage à la base du poignet désignant celui ou celle qui vous est destiné, Sehun, lui, veut aller à contre courant. Ses amis lui offrent tous les jours l'image du parfait bonheur d'avoir trouvé leur moitié et il se sent parfois laissé pour compte. Mais avec cette nouvelle rivalité au travail, sa quête de l'amour passe au second plan - à moins que tous soit lié.Chap 1 : SehoChap 2 : ChansooChap 3 : BaekchenChapitre liés mais se lisent individuellement
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou ! 
> 
> Je me lance dans les âme-sœurs !! (Même si pour moi les couples de Tu m'attendais l'étaient déjà) 
> 
> Je vous propose donc une trilogie à lire en 3 Os qui portent chacune sur un couple :  
> -Seho  
> -Chansoo  
> -Chenbaek
> 
> J'espère que vous allez aimé.. Laissez moi pleins de commentaires !! Des bisous!

OS - Seoulmate soulmate AU

*Centré Sehun-Junmyeon

C’était un monde différent du nôtre. Un monde où la recherche de l’amour primait car elle était indélébile sur chaque être humain. Un univers où ne pas être à la recherche de sa moitié était la minorité et relevait clairement de la mauvaise volonté. Car qui ne se laisserait pas tenter par la recherche de son vrai et grand amour quand il y avait tant d’indices et de facilités pour le trouver ?

À la naissance, tous les enfants avaient un tatouage à la base du poignet. Des symboles noirs qui évoluaient en grandissant et se transformaient pour former un prénom à l’adolescence. Le nom de celui ou celle qui était votre parfaite moitiée.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde trouvait son âme-soeur mais pour beaucoup, cette recherche devenait prioritaire. Comment construire une relation quand on a le prénom d’un autre sur le bras ? Et comment ne pas résister à la tentation quand - dans la rue, au travail ou dans un café - on entendait le nom de celui ou celle qui vous était destiné ?

Beaucoup passaient leur vie à se préserver pour celui qui saurait les combler totalement. Sehun n’était pas de ceux là. Il faut dire que son modèle parental n’avait pas suivi le chemin le plus classique.

Son père avait rencontré son âme-soeur à un jeune âge mais il avait dû lui dire au revoir très tôt aussi. Elle avait quitté ce monde après avoir lutté contre une maladie incurable et il avait fallu des années au père de Sehun pour finalement surmonter sa peine. Il ne serait peut-être pas remonté à la surface sans l’aide de sa meilleure amie. Et, avec le temps, ils étaient devenus plus.

Les parents de Sehun n’étaient pas âmes-soeur mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s’aimer sincèrement.

Cela avait laissé l’impression au jeune homme que la connexion “âme-soeur” n’était pas nécessaire. Pendant longtemps, il avait cherché à suivre simplement son coeur. Mais, cela l’avait conduit à subir de nombreux échecs. Il était difficile de construire quelque chose quand l’autre n’était pas complètement impliqué.

Dans sa dernière relation, Sehun avait eu à subir le déchirement quand son compagnon avait trouvé son propre ame-soeur. Ce qui rendait la situation encore plus compliquée. Il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Luhan car, qu’aurait-il fait dans la même situation ? Il les avait vu ensemble, il avait appris à connaître Minseok. Il avait même été le témoin du début de leur amour, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Il était bien conscient qu’une fois le grand amour trouvé, il était difficile de le laisser filer. Son entourage avait su le lui prouver. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient trouvé leur moitié et cela rendait sa propre rupture encore plus difficile. Il avait sous les yeux ces modèles de perfection et se retrouvait encore plus seul et démoralisé en comparaison.

Chanyeol avait pourtant été le plus virulent d’entre eux à s’opposer à cette pression sociétale. Il avait juré les grands dieux qu’on ne l’y prendrait pas à chercher son ame-soeur. Et il faut avouer qu’il ne l’avait pas véritablement cherché, Kyungsoo lui était plutôt tombé dessus sans qu’aucun d’eux ne s’y attendent.

Pour Baekhyun c’était l’inverse, à force de le chercher partout, il avait fini par trouver le bon Kim Jongdae.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Sehun cherchait sa place. Il y avait bien un nom sur son bras mais, des Kim il en pleuvait à Séoul et il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Le souhaitait-il même ? La seule chose dont il était sûr était que sa solitude lui pesait mais les deux options qui s’offraient à lui étaient plutôt décourageantes. Se lancer dans une relation “non parfaite” mais qui risquait de finir rapidement ou d’être décevante. Ou au contraire, chercher le bon mais il avait le sentiment que c’était comme de se lancer dans une quête qui pouvait s’avérer longue et pénible.

C’était un choix cornélien et il n’était pas encore prêt à le prendre.

Sehun est ramené au présent quand il sent un coup de coude l’obliger à prêter attention à la conversation.

“Alors tu choisis quoi ?

-Hum ..?

-Pour les vacances ?” Baekhyun hausse les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. “Tu ne m’écoutais pas, avoues-le !”

Sehun se passe une main dans la nuque avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière. Le bar où ils s’étaient réuni était très fréquenté et il devait faire un effort pour entendre ce que ses amis disaient.

Ne voulant pas donner raison à Baekhyun, il pose ses coudes sur la table pour se pencher vers Jongdae. D’un signe de la tête, il interroge son ami.

“Tu te souviens, on avait parlé de prendre un week-end en commun avec Chanyeol pour se retrouver tous ensemble. On a fixé la date dans trois semaines mais il nous reste encore à trouver où aller. Baek veut aller dans ce nouveau complexe à Sokcho et c’est..” Sehun voit Jongdae se contorsionner sur sa chaise et remarque la main de Baekhyun qui vient de s’enrouler autour de la taille de son compagnon. Son visage se fait l’innocence même tandis qu’il questionne Jongdae du regard. “..c’est une excellente idée, bien sûr mais..” Jongdae se dégage de la prise et garde la main de Baekhyun dans la sienne. “.. peut-être qu’un endroit moins “urbanisé” pourrait être appréciable étant donné qu’on passe déjà notre vie sous les lumières blafardes.

-Mais ils ont un parc aquatique et ..

-..des montagnes russes, je sais ..” Jongdae se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. “Baek, pourquoi il faut que tu ais les goûts d’un enfant de cinq ans ?

-Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais hier soir.” Jongdae tousse bruyamment et se tourne vers son compagnon quand il continue. “Tu sais, quand on..” mais il est arrêté par la main de Jongdae qui se pose sur sa bouche. “Bref, moi je pencherais vers un endroit plus éloigné. Et toi Sehun ?”

Sehun essaie de ne pas se formaliser par ce qu’il vient d’entendre. Il en avait trop entendu, et trop vu, de la part de Baekhyun pour s’offusquer - malheureusement.

“Je n’ai pas vraiment de préférences. Je veux seulement éviter..” mais il est interrompu par l’arrivée bruyante de Chanyeol.

“Je suis en retard, je sais, je suis déso.. mais Kyungsoo n’est pas encore arrivé ?

-Non il a appelé pour dire qu’il était coincé au boulot pour encore une bonne heure.

-Ah c’est bon dans ce cas.. attend ?” Chanyeol retire sa veste et la pose sur le siège vacant. “Tu as dit ‘appelé’?

-Oui, on a reçu un coup de fil il y a un quart d’heure environ.” mais Baekhyun fronce les sourcils. “Comment ça ‘c’est bon’ ? Tu n’as le droit d’être ponctuel que pour Kyungsoo ?”

Chanyeol soupire en se laissant lourdement tomber sur son siège. “Il me fait scène à chaque fois. J’en reviens pas qu’il t’ai appelé, il a ignoré mes messages toute l’après-midi.”

La phrase fait venir une moue boudeuse sur le visage et Chanyeol et c’est Sehun qui lui répond.

“Si tu n’envoyait pas quinze messages quand un seul suffit, il te répondrait peut-être plus souvent.

-Tu sous-entends que j’envoie trop de messages ?” le ton de Chanyeol se fait offensé.

“..avec trop d’émoticons” continue Jongdae.

“..et bien trop de gif de chatons pour un adulte” ajoute Baekhyun en se tournant vers sa bière.

Sehun ne relève pas l’ironie de la situation car Baekhyun était de loin le plus mal placé pour parler d’enfantillages.

“Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Des vacances, on ne sait pas où aller.” Jongdae arrête Baekhyun d’un geste et se tourne vers Sehun, il sait que Chanyeol va se ranger du côté de son compagnon et il n’a vraiment pas envie d’aller Sokcho.

“Je ne sais vr… ah mais, tu as dis dans trois semaines c’est ça?” Jongdae hoche la tête et le doute s’installant, Sehun sort son téléphone. Il relit ses anciens mails. “Je ne peux pas.

-Comment ça ‘tu ne peux pas’?” Baekhyun se redresse sur son siège.

“Je suis désolée, j’ai une compétition.

-Une compétition ou c’est encore ta rivalité en ligne ?

-C’est très sérieux !” Sehun se vexe quand il voit le regard amusé de ses amis. “Suho est un vrai adversaire, il me fait du tort, professionnellement.

-Hunnie ! C’est juste un gars qui aime les jeux vidéo.

-Je te rappelle que ‘jouer aux jeux vidéos’ c’est mon travail - littéralement.”

En effet, Sehun avait suivi un parcours en graphisme et design. Son idée initiale était de devenir concepteur de voitures mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Grand amateur de jeux vidéo, il avait fini par se faire un nom et avec le temps on lui avait même demandé son avis pour la conception de nouveaux jeux. La suite s’était faite naturellement, il avait un diplôme en graphisme et était une référence dans le domaine virtuel, le raccourci avait été facile. On lui avait proposé un poste dans la plus grande compagnie de jeux de vidéo de Séoul et il pouvait continuer sa passion en tant que joueur pro - que demander de plus ?

La stabilité peut-être ? Car depuis près de quatre mois un nouveau nom s'inscrivait sur le devant de la scène - Suho. Le jeune joueur avait su attirer les foules par sa fulgurante ascension. Personne ne savait qui il était véritablement mais joueur extrêmement stratégique et talentueux, il en était arrivé à défier les plus grands noms - dont Sehun. Leur confrontation suscitait un engouement auprès du public et même si Sehun pour l’instant gardait la main, tous attendait le moment où les deux champions s’affronteraient officiellement sur un même jeu et - si possible - en face d’un public nombreux. Car pour l’instant, le hasard ne les avait réuni que dans de rares occasions sur des jeux en lignes, anonymes et rapides.

Les premières semaines, Sehun avait essayé de ne pas trop y prêter attention mais cela devenait difficile quand tout le monde s’obstinait à vouloir lui en parler. À croire que tous attendaient de voir sa chute.

“On avait calé la date, qu’est-ce-que tu nous fais ?

-Je suis désolé, ça a été fixé sans moi.

-C’est quoi exactement ?” demande Chanyeol. Il lève la main pour passer commande.

“Une rencontre directe. Les fans ont fait pression. On va se rencontrer officiellement, Suho et moi, et on va s’affronter sur différents jeux.”

Baekhyun lève son verre.

“Que le meilleur gagne alors !” Il éclate de rire en voyant le regard peu amène que lui lance Sehun. “Tu sais que je te taquine. Bien sûr que tu vas l’emporter.”

Chanyeol passe son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

“On croit en toi mon pote.”

Le sujet des vacances revient quand même sur le tapis et ils conviennent de partir à la mer quand Kyungsoo les rejoint enfin.

“Ah le voilà !

-Quelles sont les nouvelles du côté de la sécurité intérieure ? Sommes-nous sauf ?

-Baek, tu sais bien que je n’ai pas ce genre d’infos.

-Ce n’est pas moi qui porte un uniforme militaire.” Kyungsoo soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

“Je ne l’ai porté qu’une fois ! Et c’était simplement parce que je n’avais pas eu le temps de me changer. Je suis pilote dans l’armée, je ne dirige pas les forces spéciales.

-Et c’était quoi cette urgence alors ?”

Kyungsoo passe sa main dans le dos de Jongdae pour le saluer avant de se frayer un chemin vers le bout de la table. “On a un nouveau technicien. Il devait faire des réparations mais il s’est avéré particulièrement incompétent.

-..et on t’a appelé à la rescousse.

-C’est ça.” Kyungsoo se laisse tomber à côté de Chanyeol et passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Il l’embrasse pour le saluer. Puis il se retourne et interroge Sehun du regard. “Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Ne lui demande pas à lui, il n’est pas concerné.

-Baek ne sois pas aussi rancunier.

-On avait prévu ce week-end depuis tellement longtemps. Et tu nous fais faux-bond ?”

Kyungsoo cherche son compagnon du regard et l’interroge sur la situation.”

Au final, après deux tournées supplémentaires, Baekhyun arrive à digérer la nouvelle et Jongdae parvient même à se montrer assez persuasif pour qu’il concède à venir supporter Sehun lors de son match.

“C’est faisable ?

-On a qu’à rester dans le coin. On est pas obligé de voyager pour le week-end. On se fera une virée plus tard, quand on pourra être tous ensemble.

-Vous n’êtes pas obligé de venir.

-On a envie de te soutenir.”

Jongdae pose sa main sur l’épaule de Sehun. Son sourire est sincère mais malgré cela, le jeune homme ne peut s’empêcher de lancer un regard à la ronde. Il était reconnaissant pour ses amis et le soutien qu’ils constituaient pour lui. Leur affection lui était précieuse mais à les voir si comblé, il ne pouvait contrôler un élan de frustration. Les deux couples faisaient de leurs mieux pour l’entourer mais malgré cela Sehun avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre avec son célibat.

Retenant un soupir, il ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’oeil à son poignet. Il connaissait le nom par coeur, il s’était murmuré chacune de ces syllabes tellement de fois. Kim Jun-Myeon. Il était surprenant de se dire qu’il en connaissait à la fois si peu de cette personne, ni son âge, ni à quoi il ressemblait ou encore ce qu’il aimait, et pourtant, le destin était convaincu qu’il était fait pour lui. Comment y croire ?

Machinalement il passe son pouce sur le tatouage. En relevant le visage il se rend compte que son geste n’est pas passé inaperçu. Le regard de Kyungsoo capte le sien et il y voit tout de suite des interrogations. N’ayant pas envie d’y répondre, Sehun chasse les appréhensions de son ami d’un geste de la main. Ce soir il se sentait un peu morose mais il n’avait pas envie d’en parler. Il profite de l’exubérance de Baekhyun pour dévier sur un sujet plus joyeux.

Il lui faut quelques verres de plus mais en peu de temps Sehun chasse ses soucis. La soirée défile et aux premières heures du jour ils finissent par se décider à se séparer.

Pourtant, arrivé chez lui, il ne ressent pas le besoin de se coucher tout de suite. Par habitude, Sehun retire sa veste et passe une main dans sa nuque en s’asseyant derrière son bureau. Son ordinateur était resté allumé et il n’hésite pas avant de relancer le jeu qu’il avait laissé en plan avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

C’est un simple jeu de stratégie, un parmi tant auquel il a déjà joué et qui ne lui pose aucune réelle difficulté. Depuis quand ‘jouer’ était devenu plus qu’une passion mais véritablement une habitude ? Il n’en était pas sûr, était-ce avant même qu’il n’en fasse son métier ? Il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question.

Mais il devait avouer que même si l’existence de Suho remettait en question sa source de revenu, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti cette excitation à chaque fois qu’il démarrait un jeu en ligne. Allait-il le retrouver comme adversaire ? Serait-il connecté lui aussi ?

Sehun avait déjà affronté des joueurs amateurs qui souhaitaient le détrôner mais ils n’avaient pas été nombreux et n’avaient jamais tenu la distance. Il y avait quelque chose de différents avec Suho. Il était imprévisible et Sehun se demandait d’où venait sa ténacité. Que cherchait-il ? L’argent ? La reconnaissance ?

Toujours est-il qu’il n’était pas présent sur les réseaux ce matin et Sehun ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en ressentir une petite pointe de déception. Finissant son niveau, il se décide à rendre les armes et glaner quelques heures de sommeil.

Le réveil est difficile mais Sehun se force à se lever et à se préparer avant de se rendre sur son lieu de travail. En tant que ‘consultant’ il n’avait pas d’horaires particuliers quand aucun nouveau jeu n’était en lancement mais cette histoire de championnat non-officiel rendait tous ces collègues survoltés et il avait accepté d’être ‘coaché’ par eux pour s’assurer la victoire. Il ne faisait aucun doute que s’il écrasait Suho, le nom de la compagnie ne pourrait qu’en bénéficier et tous pariaient déjà sur ses chances.

En franchissant l’entrée principale du bâtiment, il voit immédiatement le petit signe de la main que lui lance Wooyoung, stagiaire depuis peu et grand fan. Il ne s’attarde pas et rentre dans l’ascenseur. Mais au moment où les portes se referment, un homme se glisse rapidement à ses côtés.

“Minhyuk !

-Comment ça va aujourd’hui ? En forme ? Je nous ai préparé un super programme..

-Doucement” Sehun se retient de lever les yeux au ciel face à l’enthousiasme de son collègue “.. la rencontre n’est que dans trois semaines. Aujourd’hui, je pensais plutôt retravailler les graphismes de ..

-Non, il faut vraiment que tu t’entraînes tous les jours pour être sûr d’être au niveau.”

Arrivé au bon étage, Sehun sort le premier et remarque que Minhyuk le suit.

“Sous-entendrais-tu que je ne suis pas au niveau ?”

L’homme devient bredouille.

“Du tout. Je dis simplement que..

-Pas maintenant, je n’ai vraiment pas assez dormi.” Sehun ajoute en voyant la mine déconfite de son collègue “Je passerais en fin de journée. Je vais déjà aller voir Yifan pour être sûr qu’il n’a pas besoin de moi pour les graphismes de notre repack.

-Mais.. mon programme d’entraînement ?

-Je le ferais, mais on a encore le temps.”

Sehun accélère le pas et fait un signe de la main à Minhyuk avant de tourner au coin du couloir et prendre la direction du bureau de Yifan.

La journée défile et au moment où Yifan range ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui, Sehun reçoit un texto de Minhyuk l’enjoignant à le rejoindre - le troisième message de la journée. Il découvre aussi un texto de Chanyeol lui proposant de prendre un verre avec lui après le travail. L’offre est tentante mais pour s’assurer qu’il ne va pas subir un véritable harcèlement de la part de son collègue - et ami, la majorité du temps - Sehun préfère ne pas repousser trop longtemps ses obligations.

Il propose plutôt à Chanyeol de venir dîner chez lui le lendemain et inspire une longue bouffée de courage avant de rejoindre le sixième étage et la salle de “test des prototypes” - autrement dit, salle de jeu du bâtiment.

Sehun n’a qu’à pousser la porte pour se rendre compte qu’il a pris la bonne décision. Minhyuk est loin d’être seul, c’est toute une équipe qui s’est réunie.

“Qu’est-ce-que vous faîtes tous là ?”

Hyungwon qui était en train de se préparer un café se tourne vers lui et lui propose une tasse. Sehun hésite un instant, au vu de ce qui se tramait la nuit allait être longue et un peu de caféine ne serait pas de refus. Après un hochement de tête, il s’avance dans la pièce et se positionne derrière l’un des joueurs. La capuche de son sweatshirt noir relevée, son visage n’est pas visible mais Sehun n’a pas besoin de le voir pour le reconnaître, il se fit à ses doigts qui ne quittent pas le clavier.

“Changkyun, tu m’expliques ce qu’il se passe ?”

Le capuchon s’abaisse juste le temps de permettre à son propriétaire de faire glisser son casque de ses oreilles.

“Ah hyung ! Comme on ne sait pas à l’avance les jeux auxquels tu devras jouer durant la compétition, on s’est dit qu’on devrait en tester le maximum pour te donner nos avis.”

L’intention était tellement louable. Sehun retiens un soupir entre ses dents et esquisse même un sourire pour Hyungwon qui lui tend une tasse de café fumant - lait, sans sucre.

Cette rencontre devait être amicale mais au vu de la préparation de son équipe, il n’était que justice qu’il donne lui-aussi son maximum. Prenant une gorgée, il se décide à passer de poste en poste pour voir à quels jeux jouaient ses collègues et il s’attarde plus longuement auprès de Minhyuk, hochant la tête pour valider son plan de bataille.

Voyant un poste vide Sehun finit par s’installer à son tour. Il fait craquer ses doigts et détend sa nuque. Il repose la tasse vide sur la table et retrouve le sentiment familier de faire tourner la manette entre ses doigts. Minhyuk voulait qu’il expérimente un nouveau jeu d’aventure. Une quête qui se jouait à plusieurs avant de finir en survival pour la dernière place. Le niveau de difficulté était assez basique mais c’était un jeu de stratégie et l’équipe pensait que Sehun devait se familiariser avec le maximum de tactiques possibles.

Il hésite un instant avant de se connecter, prendre un nom d’emprunt était plus sûr. Il ne lui faut qu’une dizaine de minutes pour remercier la bonne étoile qui lui avait soufflé cette idée.

“Suho.”

Sehun ne se rend compte qu’il a prononcé le nom à voix haute qu’en voyant ses collègues s'agglutiner autour de lui.

“C’est Suho ?

-C’est vraiment lui ?

-Il est en ligne ?”

Sehun jette un coup d’oeil autour de lui, Changkyun s’était accoudé au dossier de son fauteuil et Minhyuk se tenait sur sa gauche.

“C’est ta chance. Il ne sait pas que tu es l’un des joueurs. C’est le moment d’observer sa technique.

-On est sûr au moins que c’est lui ?”

Hyungwon s’approche de l’écran et désigne un graphique dans le coin.

“Le lapin, c’est sa signature.”

Il n’était pas question de reculer et surtout impossible de se défiler.

Les premiers niveaux sont vécus avec appréhension. Chaque décision et déplacements de Sehun sont commentés, ceux de Suho aussi. Tous cherchent à y trouver une logique, en vain. Mais si Sehun est déjà pertubé par toute cette attention, tout prend un autre niveau quand ils passent en PvP (Player contre Player). Appliquant immédiatement un jeu agressif, il cherche à inciter Suho à dévoiler son jeu mais rien n’y fait, le joueur semble en retrait et inintéressé par le duel.

“Peut-être qu’il veut rester spectateur ?

-Ou qu’il sait que c’est toi derrière le pseudo.”

Minhyuk secoue la tête.

“Impossible. On a lancé un brouilleur sur l’adresse ip et rien dans son jeu ne peut laisser sous-entendre que c’est lui. C’est un forum amateur.

-En plus ..” Hyungwon désigne le tchat “.. personne ne soupçonne la présence de Sehun.”

En effet, depuis un moment défilait des messages provenant des autres joueurs. La présence de Suho n’était pas passée inaperçue et nombreux étaient ceux qui l’encourageaient. Il y avait des commentaires sur Sehun aussi mais ce dernier essayait de ne pas y prêter attention. Et quand ils étaient positif il y avait toujours quelqu’un pour en parler de toute façon. Il entendait les commentaires et avis de chacun mais faisait son possible pour rester concentré sur le jeu.

Ils n’étaient plus que huit participants, le jeu devenait serré. Toutes les alliances avaient volé en éclat et ils étaient tous désormais en individuel. C’était une vraie course contre la montre.

“Attention, dans le coin.”

Ses collègues étaient tous aussi impliqués que lui dans le jeu. Sehun avait conscience de retenir son souffle.

Ils n’étaient plus que quatre et Sehun était sur le point d’éliminer un nouveau concurrent quand une vibration aiguë le fait sursauter. Il venait de recevoir un message.

“C’est Suho !

-Il t’écrit !”

D’un mouvement unanime, tous se penche en avant pour lire le message.

Fait attention à tes arrières

Sérieusement ? Sehun est déstabilisé.

“Qu’est-ce-qu’il entend par là ? Il sait que c’est moi ?”

Minhyuk se penche à ses côtés.

“Je ne pense pas. Comment le saurait-il ?

-Et si c’était réellement littéral ?” Changkyun attire l’attention de Sehun. “Regarde derrière toi.”

Le conseil avait été judicieux. Déplaçant son avatar Sehun remarque que deux de ses adversaires se sont alliés pour le faire tomber. Suho l’avait prévenu, pourquoi ? Il était dans son intérêt de le faire tomber, non ?

Mais il n’a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car le jeu continue son cours et ils ne sont désormais plus que deux.

“Mais s’il a pu te prévenir…” Minhyuk passe sa main sur le bas de son visage en se tournant vers Sehun.

“.. c’est qu’il a un coup d’avance, je sais.” Le visage de Sehun se ferme. Il n’est pas sûr d’avoir le dessus.

C’est entre toi et moi

Second message. C’était vraiment étrange. Jamais il n’avait entendu dire que Suho était loquace avec les autres joueurs. Et surtout, que voulait dire ce message ?

Il avait le sentiment que cela dépassait leur jeu actuel, comme s’il savait qui il était vraiment. Pourtant c’était absurde, Suho ne pouvait pas avoir deviné.

J’espère que ce n’était pas ton maximum ?

“Est-ce que je dois répondre ?

-Non, surtout pas. Tout ce qu’il essaie de faire c’est de te déconcentrer. Reste sur le jeu.”

Ce n’était pourtant pas évident à mettre en pratique. Dans la pièce, tout le monde était concentré et crispé. C’était comme une coupure, Sehun avait l’impression que le monde extérieur avait disparu mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Il avait envi de mettre ça sous le coup de la fatigue, du stress ou de la présence pressante de ces collègues mais il fallait être honnête, il ne jouait pas bien. Et pour ce qui était de la stratégie, le niveau de Suho était excellent. Ce n’était pas un coup d’avance qu’il avait, mais deux. Et sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire les lettres s’affichent sur l’écran, inéluctables et irréfutables.

Game Over

L’instant qui suit son échec est silencieux. Ses collègues ont un moment d’absence avant de finalement se reprendre. Hyungwon est le premier. Il pose sa main sur l’épaule de Sehun.

“Au moins on sait maintenant ce qu’il faut travailler.

-Oui c’est vrai, et on a du temps devant nous.” Le ton de Minhyuk se veut rassurant pourtant il faut qu’un regard alentour pour que Sehun remarque les mines attristées et déçues de ses collègues.

Il allait vraiment devoir suivre l’entraînement de Minhyuk maintenant.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir là, Sehun n’a qu’une envie, dormir. Et tandis qu’il s’allonge dans son lit en retirant son tee-shirt il ne peut s’empêcher de penser à un autre type de soirée. Il aurait aimé rentrer chez lui pour y trouver quelqu’un l’y attendant. Il aurait aimé ne pas s’allonger seul dans son lit.

C’est plus fort que lui, ses yeux volent automatiquement à son poignet.

“Où es-tu ?” Son pouce passe machinalement sur son tatouage. “Comment je fais pour te retrouver Kim Junmyeon ?” Sehun soupire avant de se tourner sur le dos. Ses yeux se ferment. Une nuit de plus, une nuit de plus sans lui.

Le lendemain, Sehun a retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Au bureau ses collègues ne lui ont pas fait de remarques sur son échec de la veille. Au contraire, tous l’encourage et réitère leur confiance en ses capacités. Ils décident quand même de passer sa pause déjeuner dans le bureau de Kihyun, de loin le meilleur tacticien de leur entreprise.

À la fin de la journée, Sehun parvient de justesse à échapper à Minhyuk qui avait apparemment prévu de passer une nuit blanche avec lui à rejouer les lives de Suho pour essayer de trouver une faille. Prétextant le dîner avec ses amis, il quitte tôt le bâtiment et s’arrête dans une épicerie de quartier faire des courses.

Quand il arrive chez lui, il a pourtant la surprise d’y trouver Baekhyun et Jongdae.

“Chan nous a dit qu’il venait chez toi du coup, on s’est dit qu’on allait s’incruster.”

Sehun sourit en voyant la mine désolée de Jongdae et le pack de bière dans ses bras. Après cette journée, c’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Le jeune homme éclate de rire et s’avance pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de ses amis les guidant à l’intérieur. Très vite les trois amis s’attèlent à la préparation du repas en écoutant de la musique.

Moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, deux coups sont toqués à la porte et ayant les mains occupées Sehun prévient que la porte est ouverte.

Kyungsoo passe le pas de la porte de la cuisine en retirant sa veste.

“Ah vous êtes déjà là ? Comment ça va Sehun ?”

Ce dernier hoche la tête avant de lui désigner le réfrigérateur d’un signe de la tête. Kyungsoo y attrape plusieurs bières avant de les disposer sur la table du salon.

“Chanyeol n’est pas là ?” Baekhyun s’essuie les mains avant de rejoindre Kyungsoo dans la pièce.

“Si, il est dehors. Il avait un coup de fil à finir.”

Baekhyun jette un coup d’oeil à l’horloge.

“À cette heure ?

-C’est pour le boulot. Son second avait besoin de lui demander quelque chose.

-Son second ? Hum.. c’est celui qu’on a vu la dernière fois, le grand avec les beaux yeux et le petit..

-Non, ce n’est pas lui.” l’interrompt Kyungsoo en voyant l’air amusé sur le visage de son ami.

“Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Ne pas être jaloux avec cette tentation à longues jambes dans les parages.”

L’intéressé se contente de hausser les épaules avant de tourner son avant bras. Le nom de Chanyeol y était inscrit à l’encre noir.

“C’est plutôt pratique comme symbole de confiance.”

Baekhyun se contente d’hocher la tête avant de se décaler en voyant Jongdae arriver dans son dos.

“Tu devrais peut-être suivre ce conseil.” Relevant un sourcil quand Baekhyun n’ajoute rien, Jongdae tourne ensuite son attention vers Kyungsoo. “Il me fait encore des crises de jalousie sur certains shootings.

-Tu travailles avec des top models Dae !

-Où je ne suis que photographe. Et ..” n’ajoutant rien, il tourne à son tour son poignet pour que le nom de Baekhyun y soit visible. Mais l’effet escompté n’est pas au rendez-vous.

“Tu ne t’en sortiras pas si facilement.”

Jongdae accentue son expression en voyant la lueur mutine dans les yeux de son compagnon.

“Comment être âme-soeur peut ne pas être suffisant ?

-Ça n’est pas une explication et une justification à tout. D’ailleurs, ça me fait penser. Est-ce qu’on peut vraiment tomber amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre que son âme-soeur, une fois qu’on l’a déjà rencontré je veux dire.”

Derrière lui, Jongdae hausse les épaules avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Baekhyun. Son menton repose sur son épaule.

“Je n’en suis pas sûr. C’est comme pour l’infidélité, ça existe vraiment entre âme soeur ?”

Sehun arrivant dans la pièce, la question aurait pu susciter un réel débat mais au même moment ils entendent la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir.

“Désolé du retard.

-C’était par rapport à la commande ?”

Chanyeol rejoint Kyungsoo sur le canapé.

“Même pas. C’était pour une simple question de gestion, je lui ai dit de se débrouiller par lui même, on verra si tout tient encore debout demain.

-C’est vrai ça ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Tu ne travailles pas ?” Jongdae s'insère dans la conversation.

“C’est l’avantage d’avoir son propre restaurant, maintenant je peux déléguer aux autres.

-Et bien en attendant, tes talents de cuisinier sont requis ailleurs.” Sehun profite de son arrivé pour le mettre aux fourneaux et tandis que les plats mijotent, ils prennent ensuite le temps de discuter autour d’un verre dans le salon.

Un échange de regards entre Jongdae et Baekhyun interpelle soudain Sehun.

“Que se passe t-il ?

-C’est juste qu’il.. y a un Junmyeon au bureau. Un nouveau, il vient d’arriver. Je ne suis pas certain que son nom soit Kim mais, tu voudrais que je t’arrange quelque chose ?

-Oh je ne suis pas sûr d’être prêt pour un rendez-vous en ce moment.

-Tu n’es pas obligé de dîner avec lui mais il est plutôt bel homme et il a l’air sympa. Juste prendre un verre ça irait ?

-Ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu. Pour te changer les idées de ta compétition.

-Au fait, j’ai lu un article sur Suho aujourd’hui. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’infos, on ne sait vraiment rien sur lui ?”

Sehun s’enfonce dans le canapé et boit une gorgé dans sa bouteille.

“Je ne sais pas, c’est un mystère. À part que c’est un homme qui approche de la trentaine on ne sait rien de plus. Il a refusé toutes les interviews et ne veut pas donner son véritablement nom. Je suppose que je n’en saurais plus que le jour de la rencontre.” Sehun repose sa bouteille sur la table et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux. “Je .. j’ai joué contre lui hier. J’étais en anonyme à la compagnie et, il s’est connecté en même temps que moi. Je n’arrive vraiment pas à le cerner. Son jeu est .. très bon, il m’a battu. Entre ça, la compétition, le travail, j’ai l’impression de ne plus en voir le bout.

-Raison de plus pour décompresser.

-Baek a raison. On sait que tu n’as pas forcément envie de trouver Le bon et que tu as des appréhensions en ce qui concerne le fait de te remettre en couple mais, accepte ce date. C’est juste pour boire un verre et ça n’engage à rien.”

Sehun, se passe une main dans la nuque.

“Je ne suis pas certain..

-Écoute, je vérifie son nom de famille. Au mieux j’essaie de voir son tatouage et si ça correspond, je lui propose de prendre un verre ? Ça te convient ?”

En voyant tous les regards braqués sur lui, Sehun ne se sent pas la force de refuser.

“Ok, pourquoi pas.”

La soirée passe tranquillement et Sehun avait même commencé à oublier à propos de ce rendez-vous quand deux jours plus tard il reçoit un coup de fil de Baekhyun.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Tu te souviens du Junmyeon dont je t’avais parlé ?

-Ton collègue ?

-Oui. Hum.. je n’ai pas réussi à obtenir son nom de famille, il travaille dans un autre service, mais je sais qu’il est célibataire. Je l’ai entendu parler avec ma chef, il sort d’une relation longue et n’a personne en ce moment. Ça te tente toujours ?

-.. oui, bien sûr.

-Parfait. Tu verras, il est vraiment bien goalé. Je lui passe ton numéro pour que vous convenez d’un rendez-vous.”

Sehun n’est pas sûr de savoir s’il doit le remercier ou au contraire s’alarmer. Mais malgré toute son appréhension, rien ne l’avait préparé à la débâcle que serait cette soirée.

Il n’a effectivement à attendre qu’une petite heure avant de recevoir le premier message de l’inconnu. L’homme se présente comme étant simplement “Junmyeon” et malgré sa curiosité, Sehun ne peut décemment pas lui demander son nom de famille. Ils engagent donc une courte présentation d’eux-même et par messages l’homme paraît intéressé. Au début Sehun est sceptique mais après une soirée passée à s’envoyer des textos il se dit que finalement ce date était peut-être une bonne idée.

Ils conviennent de se retrouver le lendemain pour boire un verre et peut-être dîner ensemble. Les attentes de Sehun n’étaient pas au plus hautes mais après cet échange il avait quand même envie de se prêter au jeu.

S’habillant pour l’occasion, Sehun se rend en avance dans le café où ils doivent se retrouver. En arrivant, il se rend compte que son date n’est pas aussi ponctuel, et loin sans faux. Après la première demi-heure de retard passée, Sehun se questionne sur l’horaire. A-t-il mal compris ? Il envoie deux messages par précaution mais qui reste sans réponse.

Il en est à se demander s’il ne va pas partir quand il voit finalement arriver une haute stature se diriger vers lui.

“Sehun ? Désolé j’étais à la salle et je me suis pas rendu compte de l’heure.” Et en effet, tandis qu’il retire sa veste, Sehun remarque que la musculature de son voisin est impressionnante. C’est surement ce qu’entendait Baekhyun quand il lui avait dit “bien goalé”. Il lui en toucherai deux mot parce qu’étant lui même plutôt svelte il n’avait jamais manifesté une envie particulière de se faire compresser par deux bras aussi gros que des cuisses. Mais il s’était décidé à faire un effort, après tout, peut-être que c’était cela une âme soeur - l’exact opposé.

Sans le vouloir, son regarde dévie par automatisme vers le poignet de son voisin mais portant un tee-shirt à manches longues Sehun ne parvient pas à voir le tatouage. Secouant la tête pour se concentrer sur le présent, il reporte son attention vers l’homme en face de lui.

“Ce n’est pas grave. Je me demandais surtout si je ne m’étais pas trompé d’horaire.”

L’homme hoche la tête avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

“Ah tu m’as écrit, je n’avais pas vu. J’ai un autre message, cela ne te dérange pas si je répond rapidement ?”

Ce début de soirée était pour le moins déboussolant. Ce Junmyeon allait-il continuer à le faire attendre ? Il avait brillé par son absence physique et maintenant il restait focalisé sur son téléphone.

C’était plus fort que lui, Sehun faisait des efforts pour ne pas fermer tout de suite la porte des possible mais comment rester optimiste quand l’homme finit par se détacher de son téléphone uniquement pour se lancer dans un long monologue sur lui-même, son travail et sa passion pour l'haltérophilie ? Le tout couplé de regard peu discret envers l’un des serveurs.

Sehun n’avait pas encore formulé le fait que ce date était un fiasco quand l’homme finit par finalement s’intéresser à lui.

“Baekhyun m’a dit que tu bossais dans l’informatique ? C’est un domaine porteur, tu dois te faire pas mal d’argent.

-Hum.. ce n’est pas exactement de l’informatique. Je travaille dans une entreprise de conception de jeux et d’applis.

-Du gaming ? Tu veux dire que tu joues pour le travail ? C’est pas un truc de gamins ?”

Cette réflexion Sehun y était pourtant habitué, mais de l’entendre sur ce ton après toute la patience qu’il avait déjà usé à rester poli ? Cette réflexion il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

“Non, cela n’a rien rien à voir. Il y a des jeux pour tous les âges et la conception demande des connaissances spécifiques. Il faut..

-Si tu le dis.” Et apparemment l’homme n’avait pas remarqué l’air sur le visage de Sehun car il reprend son téléphone en main et se désintéresse de la réponse.

Sur le moment Sehun reste interdit. Une seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Que faisait-il là ? À part perdre son temps.

Prenant sa veste sur la chaise d’à côté, Sehun amorce un geste pour se relever.

“J’ai un autre rendez-vous, je vais y aller.

-On ne devait pas dîner ?” L’homme daigne quand même relever la tête. Il a la témérité d’afficher un air surpris.

“Non ce n’était pas prévu.” Sehun s’avance vers la sortie mais avant il a envie d’en avoir le coeur net. “Au fait c’est quoi ton nom de famille.

-Lee, pourquoi ?”

Sehun ne peut s’empêcher de retenir un sourire en coin. Il murmure pour lui-même “tant mieux” et sort sans aucun retour en arrière.

L’air frais lui fait du bien et son premier réflexe est de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Baekhyun. Après deux sonneries c’est Jongdae qui décroche.

“Ah Sehun ! Comment ça.. mais tu ne devrais pas être en rendez-vous ?

-J’en sors et j’ai deux mots à dire à Baekhyun.

-J’ai l’impression que ça ne s’est pas bien passé ?

-On peut dire ça. Baek est là ?

-Désolé il est sous la douche. Comment c’était ?

-Inutile, il est arrivé avec quasiment une heure de retard et a passé le reste du temps à faire de l’oeil à l’un de serveur ou sur son téléphone. Je me demande même s’il n’était pas en train de flirter par téléphone avec quelqu’un d’autre. Bref, aucun intérêt.

-J’en suis désolé. On pensait que ça te changerait les idées mais .. ce n’est apparemment pas le cas.”

Sehun soupire en se laissant aller contre le mur du parking souterrain où il avait laissé sa voiture.

“Vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. Je sais que j’ai eu une période difficile après Luhan mais, je m’en suis remis. En ce moment je suis simplement stressé à cause du boulot mais je vais bien.

-On veut juste s’assurer que tu es heureux.

-Je le sais et ça me touche mais si je dois rencontrer quelqu’un ça arrivera simplement, que ce soit mon Junmyeon ou pas.

-Je comprend. Baek pensait bien faire mais, je crois que tu as raison. Il faut qu’on te laisser gérer ça tout seul. Je vais lui en parler pour qu’il arrête de jouer les entremetteurs.

-Merci. Cette semaine je vais être pas mal occupé avec les entraînements de Minhyuk mais, on peut se voir ce week-end ?

-Bien sûr.”

**

Et en un clin d’oeil, les semaines passèrent. Baekhyun avait fait entendre à son collègue sa manière de pensée et le sujet n’avait plus été abordé. Sehun avait bien d’autres soucis en tête, la compétition était pour aujourd’hui.

Les deux dernières semaines s’étaient écoulées à la vitesse de la lumière et Sehun s’était entraîné d’arrache pied pour parvenir à rattraper le niveau de Suho. Il avait secrètement espéré le rencontrer à nouveau au travers d’une partie en ligne mais ce n’était pas arrivé.

En rentrant dans la salle ce jour là il avait d’abord été assaillis par de nombreux fans qui voulaient son autographe ou l’encourager pour la partie a venir. Il avait affiché un sourire qui se voulait convainquant avant de rejoindre sa loge.

“Hey ! Comment tu te sens ?” À peine le pas de la porte franchie Sehun sent un bras passer autour de ses épaules.

“Chan ?” puis jetant un regard à la ronde, Sehun se rend compte que ses amis sont tous présents dans la pièce. “Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ?

-On t’avait dit qu’on viendrait t’encourager.” Jongdae s’avance dans la pièce pour tendre une bouteille d’eau à son ami.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvre derrière eux.

“Sehun, tu as pensé à prendre.. ah ! il y a du monde ici.

-Hyungwon, mes amis sont venus regarder le match.

-Aucun problème. Je vais leur trouver une place dans meilleurs gradins.

-Merci.” Sehun fait rapidement les présentations et voyant Minhyuk et Im au loin, il leur fait signe de se rapprocher.

Pendant que ses amis discutent, Im s’approche de Sehun.

“Tu es prêt ? Il est arrivé.

-Il est là ?” Son collègue hoche lentement la tête. “Tu l’as vu ? À quoi il ressemble ?

-Je l’ai croisé dans un couloir. Il avait quelques fans autour de lui. Il .. est assez lambda, enfin, je veux dire. Je ne savais pas à quoi m’attendre mais à pas à lui en tout cas. On le croiserait dans la rue, on ne le remarquerait pas. Il se fond dans la masse. Il avait même l’air gêné de l’attention qu’il recevait.

-Où est-il ?”

Haussant le ton dans l’excitation du moment, Sehun se rend compte que tous ses amis sont tournés vers lui.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Suho est arrivé.

-Il est où ton nemesis ? Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble.

-Je sais, mais moi en premier.”

Sehun interroge Im du regard et ce dernier hausse les épaules.

“Je ne sais pas. Il se dirigeait vers la scène. Je pense que vous allez vous retrouver uniquement au moment du jeu.”

Et Sehun n’a pas longtemps à attendre car Minhyuk entre dans la pièce et pose sa main sur l’épaule de son collègue.

-C’est l’heure. On sait que tu peux le battre et puis..” il ajoute avec un clin d’oeil “ce n’est qu’un jeu”.

Sehun reçoit avec le sourire les encouragements de ses amis avant de se diriger à son tour vers la scène. Pour retrouver une certaine sérénité, il essaie de se focaliser uniquement sur le jeu. Aujourd’hui il allait devoir prouver sa valeur.

Les acclamations sont virulentes dans la pièce mais il n’arrive même pas à distinguer si elles sont pour lui ou pour son concurrent. Son attention est attirée ailleurs. Depuis qu’il a franchi le pas de la porte, son regard n’a cherché qu’un seul visage et maintenant qu’il l’a sous les yeux il ne peut s’en détacher.

Im avait tellement tort.

Sehun avait le sentiment que même au milieu d’une foule il ne pourrait pas passer à côté de Suho. Certes, il était d’une stature moindre que la sienne et ses cheveux foncés ne détonnaient pas de la grande majorité des hommes présents dans la pièce. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose dans sa façon de le regarder, c’était probablement le plus beau visage qu’il ai jamais vu et manquant de reprendre correctement sa respiration, Sehun se voit trébucher juste devant son siège. Se rattrapant au dossier, il essaie de reprendre une mine sereine. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu’un ne lui avait fait un tel effet, il se demandait même si cela lui était déjà arrivé.

C’est la confrontation que vous attendez tous … Aujourd’hui…

Le présentateur commence son speech d’introduction mais Sehun n’arrive pas à rester assez concentré pour entendre ce qu’il dit. Plus machinalement que par réelle intention, il se contente de s’asseoir et de passer son casque de jeu.

Se forçant à détacher son regard pour retrouver sa concentration, il remarque la lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux de ses amis et collègues. Pour les rassurer, il fait un signe de la tête avant de revenir à son écran.

Il n’allait quand même pas se laisser déconcentrer par un joli minoi ? Pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à s’enlever de la tête qu’il y avait peut-être plus.

La compétition devait se dérouler en cinq jeux et après une première partie décevante, Sehun prend sur lui de faire le vide dans sa tête. Ce regain de détermination lui permet de l’emporter pour les deux manches suivantes mais cela n’empêche pas de retrouver des visages inquiets lors de la pause.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu n’as pas l’air à l’aise ?

-Tu as bien joué sur les deux derniers jeux mais tu n’as pas l’air.. réellement avec nous.”

Sehun tente un sourire pour dissiper la gêne de Minhyuk.

“Je vais bien. J’ai un peu été pris au dépourvu par son jeu mais maintenant ça va.”

Il jette un regard en arrière et constate que Suho n’est pas seul non plus. Il y a un homme à ses côtés. Il est grand, élancé, il porte ses cheveux courts et relevé sur son front. Ses traits sont fins et ils a des yeux en amandes, verts foncés. Ce n’est pas commun, Sehun se demande s’il est coréen, il n’en est pas sûr. Détournant son regard il réalise que Suho est lui aussi en train de l’observer. Leurs yeux se rencontrent et Sehun se surprend à essayer de déchiffrer ce qu’il voit passer dans ces prunelles marrons. Il y voit de l’appréhension, de la détermination et quelque chose d’autre. Peut-être de l’attente, voire de l’excitation, c’était assez étrange. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir comment l’interpréter.

“Le jeu va reprendre. Tu es en tête !

-On croit en toi mon pote !” Sehun fait un signe de la main à Chanyeol et Kyungsoo avant de retourner à son poste.

Le troisième jeu est serré et c’est Junmyeon qui l’emporte de justesse. Tout va se jouer sur la dernière manche.

Le public est plus enthousiaste que jamais, Sehun aurait du être ravi de cette ferveur. En d’autres temps cela l’aurait rendu profondément heureux mais il était déjà tellement accaparé par la simple présence de Suho qu’il ne parvenait pas à s’intéressait à autre chose.

Le cinquième et dernier jeu commence. La tension est à son comble et Sehun refuse de perdre au dernier moment. Pourtant, le jeu de Suho est très bien calculé, il lui donne du fil à retordre. Ils en sont presque à la fin quand soudainement Sehun reconnaît une frappe, celle qu’il avait déjà utilisé lors de leur dernière rencontre, il sait ce qui va venir ensuite. Ses yeux cherchent ceux de Suho et le voyant faire de même il réalise que Suho a comprit que son jeu avait été dévoilé. Pourtant il ne change rien à sa tactique et, au dernier moment, alors qu’il ne reste plus longtemps à jouer, Sehun parvient à obtenir une victoire décisive.

Au loin, Sehun entend comme une résonance. L’éclat de ceux qui sont heureux pour lui. Il voit Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo et Jongdae s’approcher en premier. Ils passent leurs bras autour de ses épaules et le félicitent pour sa victoire. Viennent ensuite Minhyuk, Hyungwon et Im.

“Tu as réussi !!

-Tu as gagné Sehun !

-Oui. Ça c’est joué à peu. Je..” Sehun se détourne. “.. je vais aller voir Suho rapidement pour .. pour le remercier de sa participation.” Faisant quelques pas en arrière, il finit par se retourner et dirige ses pas vers Suho. L’homme brun est toujours à ses côtés. Il a posé une main sur son bras et semble être en train de le réconforter. Étrangement, le geste lui déplaît.

Sehun passe une main dans sa nuque en se raclant la gorge.

“Hum .. je peux te parler un instant.

-Bien sûr. Je te rejoins après Yixing.”

Suho se tourne vers lui. Malgré la défaite, il n’avait pas l’air bouleversé ou triste. Au contraire ses yeux avaient toujours cette lueur, d’espérance, presque d’impatience.

“Je voulais te féliciter pour ton jeu, c’était vraiment serré.

-Merci. Félicitation pour ta victoire !”

Sehun tend la main.

“Oh Sehun.” Suho sourit avant de tendre sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Sehun se demande s’il n’a jamais senti une peau aussi douce contre la sienne et s’il est possible pour Suho d’être encore plus rayonnant qu’en cet instant.

“Je sais. Moi mon vrai nom c’est … Kim Junmyeon.

-Kim..”

Les yeux de Sehun s’agrandissent tandis qu’il voit Junmyeon faire un mouvement pour tourner son poignet dans sa direction, leurs paumes sont toujours pressées l’une contre l’autre.

Sehun sent les sensations l’envahir, le submerger, quand il reconnaît son propre nom tracé à l’encre noire sur la peau de Junmyeon.

Oh Sehun

Son compagnon exerce une nouvelle pression pour nouer leurs doigts et il fait tourner l’avant bras de Sehun jusqu’à ce que le second tatouage soit visible.

Kim Junmyeon

Il y a un moment interdit où Sehun ne sait pas comment réagir avant qu’il ne prenne une longue inspiration et relève lentement son visage.

Son regard croise celui de Junmyeon et il remarque que le jeune homme a un sourire timide.

“Tu sais que tu es difficile à approcher ?”

Sehun a l’impression d’enfin trouver son souffle.

**

Deux mois ont passé

La journée avait été éreintante. L’entreprise de Sehun lançait un nouveau jeu et Minhyuk ne le laissait pas respirer, pinaillant après ses graphismes.

Arrivé enfin devant la porte de chez lui, il soupire et retire sa veste et ses chaussures. Au loin il entend du bruit dans le salon. Y dirigeant ses pas, il remarque que la musique est allumée et joue en fond le dernier album de son groupe préféré. La porte vitrée du balcon est ouverte et il reconnaît la silhouette qui y est accoudé. Il ne lui faut qu’un instant pour s’y rendre à son tour et passer ses bras autour de la taille de Junmyeon.

“Bonsoir.”

Son compagnon se retourne dans ses bras mais garde son téléphone à l’oreille. D’un signe de la tête, il indique qu’il est en conversation mais lève sa main disponible pour la passer sur la joue de Sehun. Son pouce caresse lentement sa pommette tandis qu’il termine sa conversation.

Sehun laisse sa tête retomber sur l’épaule de Junmyeon.

“C’était qui ?

-Sm enterprise, il me propose un poste pour tester leurs jeux.

-Et tu vas le prendre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il faut qu’on en discute, non ?”

Sehun hume doucement.

“J’aime bien comment ça sonne, “on”.” Il sent Junmyeon passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

“Ça a été ta journée ?” Sehun se redresse et pose ses mains sur le rebord du balcon, encerclant son compagnon.

“Mieux maintenant.” Il se penche jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres trouvent celles de Junmyeon. Leurs mains se cherchent et leurs doigts se nouant, les deux tatouages se trouvent à la même hauteur.

Sehun ne savait toujours pas si une âme soeur était la parfaite moitiée qui vous complétait dans tous ses opposés ou si c’était simplement une personne capable de vous comprendre et de vous accepter mais maintenant qu’il avait la sienne il comprenait ce que cela voulait dire de ne plus vouloir lâcher prise.


	2. Chansoo - Etre à toi

OS - Seoulmate soulmate AU

2\. Centré Chansoo

Chanyeol n’avait jamais cru en les âmes-soeur. Son esprit rebel allait contre le fait que l’on puisse lui dire qui aimer et comment vivre sa vie. Son point de vue était souvent contredit par ses amis, Baekhyun en tête. Nombreux étaient ceux qui rêvaient de rencontrer celui ou celle qui devait être leur parfaite moitiée.   
Mais la vérité était que Chanyeol avait peur. Il savait que son âme-soeur devait être sa parfaite moitiée mais il ne parvenait pas à faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui émettait des doutes. Il était lui-même tellement.. tout. Il était exubérant, infatigable, têtu et extrême dans ses émotions. Cela voulait-il dire que sa moitiée serait timide, maladive, influençable et renfermée ? Ce n’était pas ce qu’il souhaitait. 

Il détestait plus que tout l’idée d’avoir si peu de main mise sur sa propre vie. Tellement de choix était inhérent à sa famille, son milieu social et son éducation. Il n’aimait pas le fait que même le choix de son ou sa partenaire lui soit imposé. 

Il répétait à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il ne chercherait jamais son âme soeur et qu’il ne voulait pas la rencontrer. Afin de donner plus de matérialité à son choix, Chanyeol portait en permanence un bracelet en cuir autour de son poignet afin de cacher le nom qui y était indiqué.

Cette lubie avait fait lever les yeux au ciel de Baekhyun la première fois qu’il l’avait vu. Sehun, lui, avait ris aux éclats et demandé à Chanyeol s’il comptait accorder son bracelet en fonction de ses vêtements.

Peu à peu, ses amis s’étaient habitués au fait que Chanyeol ne montrait jamais son tatouage et le nom de celui qui lui était destiné avait toujours été tu. 

Le secret était si involontairement bien gardé que même Jongin, un ami qu’ils s’étaient fait dans leur dernière année de lycée ne connaissait pas le nom de l’âme-soeur de Chanyeol et c’est surement pour cela qu’il fit un si bon cupidon sans même le savoir. 

Ce jour là, ils se retrouvèrent à l’heure du déjeuner, à leur table habituelle. Chanyeol essayait discrètement de récupérer les dim sum de Sehun - et c’était peine perdu - tandis que Baekhyun avait déjà siphonné le verre de soda de Chanyeol sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Un déjeuner classique en somme, mais Jongin vint apporter une nouveauté à leur quotidien bien rythmé.

Il pose bruyamment son plateau sur la table avant de retirer sa veste. Il affiche un large sourire.   
“Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? Il y a un nouveau dans ma classe ?   
-Ah bon ? Il est arrivé aujourd’hui ?   
-Ce matin. Son père est militaire à ce que j’ai compris, ils déménagent souvent.   
-Il est com.. ?  
-Son nom c’est Kim Jongdae.. ?” Baekhyun coupe rapidement la parole à Sehun et attend à peine la négation que lui donne Jongin en secouant la tête avant de chasser la nouvelle d’un signe de la main. “.. ça ne m’intéresse pas alors. Combien est-ce qu’il peut exister de Kim Jongdae rien qu’en Corée à votre avis ?” Sa question s’adresse à tout le groupe et Sehun hausse simplement les épaules avant de reprendre le dim sum que Chanyeol venait de cacher sous une feuille de salade dans son l’assiette. “Non mais vous y croyez ? Sur toutes les possibilités ? Il faut que je tombes sur un Kim ! Comme s’il n’y en avait pas déjà cinq par pièce...” Et il désigne Jongin “.. sans te vexer.”   
Ce dernier, reste concentré sur son assiette tandis qu’il fait un signe indifférent de la main.   
“Pas de soucis, je sais que mon Lee Taemin va en baver aussi. Mais, à y réfléchir, des Lee il y en a beaucoup aussi.” Son regard parcourt le réfectoire avant de s’arrêter sur une autre table au fond de la pièce, des premières années. “Vous savez si Mark a un frère ?” Mais Sehun et Chanyeol sont trop engagés dans leur dispute alimentaire et Baekhyun dans son propre désespoir amoureux pour prêter attention. Pourtant, et ils ne le savaient pas encore, cette discussion était la première de celle qui conduirait Chanyeol vers son âme soeur - qu’il le veuille, ou non. 

Et des discussions il y en eu beaucoup. Jongin s’était vite lié d’amitié avec le nouveau et comme il était prompte à donner des surnoms, ses anecdotes et meilleurs histoires se ponctuaient de “Soo” sans qu’aucun de ses amis ne s’interroge sur le nom véritable de cet ami. Après tout, ils ne l’avaient même pas encore rencontré. 

“Tu viens avec nous aux arcades ce soir ?”  
“Je ne peux pas..” répond Jongin entre deux bouchées de sa glace “.. j’accompagne Soo au dojo, il va me montrer des prises de taekwondo.  
-Et quand est-ce qu’on le voit ce fameux ami mystère ?” demande Baekhyun.  
“C’est vrai ça, tu nous en parles tout le temps mais on ne l’a pas encore vu.” Sehun se penche sur sa chaise. “Il y a quelque chose de pas net, tu parles trop souvent de lui et dans des termes trop élogieux. Soit, tu exagères les faits soit..” il passe une main sous son menton et lance un regard complice à Chanyeol “.. j’en connais un qui a un petit crush.  
-Pas du tout, ce n’est pas … on est ami c’est tout.” Jongin s’était redressé violemment et essayait d’atteindre son ami pour lui donner un coup de coude. Pendant ce temps, Chanyeol et Baekhyun riaient aux éclats en se moquant de son bafouillage. Jongin n’y pouvait rien. Il n’avait vraiment aucun sentiment pour son camarade mais il avait ce côté timide qui ressortait quand il était embarrassé. Sehun, Chanyeol et Baekhyun savaient toujours exactement comment le taquiner.   
Essayant de faire taire le rire communicatif de Chanyeol, Jongin sent le bras de Baekhyun passer autour de ses épaules.   
“Mais sans rire, on est pas contre l’idée de rajouter un nouveau visage à notre groupe. Tu nous le présente quand ?” Et le rendez-vous avait été pris rapidement, le lendemain après les cours, au fast-food d’à côté. C’était la seconde étape. 

Sauf que le destin aime bien les rencontres détournées et il était dit que Chanyeol ne rencontrerait pas son âme-soeur aussi facilement. 

En fait, à l’heure où il aurait dû se rendre au point de rendez-vous comme il était convenu, Chanyeol sortait seulement du vestiaire, le reste de sa classe était parti en amont. Il s’était fait mal durant l’entraînement et avait préféré passer un peu plus longtemps sous la douche avant d’appliquer une compresse sur sa cheville. Cela faisait un moment qu’il se sentait patraque et la nausée ne faisait qu’augmenter. Il voulait mettre cela sur le compte de l’entorse, pourtant son mal de tête s’intensifiait et il avait le sentiment que cela avait commencé bien avant sa blessure.   
Sortant finalement des vestiaires, il se dirige temps bien que mal vers la porte de sorti quand un mouvement au fond de la pièce attire son regard. Il avait quelqu’un dans le local où le matériel était stocké. Il avait vu une silhouette s’y rendre mais son visage avait été masqué par la caisse de frisbee qu’elle portait. Curieux, Chanyeol décide de voir ce qu’il en est mais son mal de tête est de plus en plus important. Il se sent lourd et gauche. Manquant de trébucher, il se raccroche au mur et s’y adosse un instant, le souffle court.   
Il aurait peut-être demandé à l’inconnu de l’aider à rejoindre un banc pour reprendre son souffle quand une vibration dans sa poche le fait sortir de sa léthargie. 

C’est un message de Sehun, lui aussi était en retard et il voulait savoir où il en était pour faire le trajet avec lui. Inspirant longuement, Chanyeol lance un dernier regard vers le local. Seuls, les bruits de tapis déplacés, justifient de la présence de quelqu’un d’autre. Se détournant, Chanyeol se dit que prendre l’air ne devrait que lui faire le plus grand bien. Répondant, à Sehun, il se rend compte que plus il s’éloigne du gymnase et moins la pression se fait forte. Il avait eu raison, il lui était profitable d’être dehors. 

Rejoignant Sehun, ils ne leur faut pas longtemps pour arriver au fast-food. Baekhyun et Jongin l’y attendent déjà.   
“Il n’est pas là ton pote ?” demande Sehun. Il lève un sourcil surpris en voyant Baekhyun se détourner pour dissimuler son rire.   
“Il est de corvées” réponds simplement Jongin. Mais Sehun sent qu’il y a plus. Il ne lui faut qu’un regard pour faire craquer son ami “le prof principal lui a demandé de ranger le gymnase. Il.. s’est un peu opposé à lui en classe.  
-Un peu ? De ce que tu m’as dis c’est un vrai rebel, oui !” Jongin soupire, il aurait dû savoir qu’il n’y avait rien de bon à raconter l’histoire complète à Baekhyun. Dans le but de faire diversion, il se lève pour aller chercher leur commande mais rien n’y fait. Sehun et Chanyeol veulent connaître le fin mot de l’histoire et ils ne se privent pas de se moquer à leur tour. L’après-midi s’étire et Chanyeol se rend compte que la sensation de malaise s’est dissipée. 

Ce qui reste un mystère c’est la raison pour laquelle elle revient en force dès le lendemain. En proie à des crampes, il ne peut dissimuler sa douleur à ses amis.   
“Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle.” Baekhyun passe une main dans son dos. “Et crois moi ce n’est pas des plus harmonieux avec tes grandes oreilles.  
-Tu veux passer à l'infirmerie ?” Des trois, Jongin est le plus compatissant. Il est tenté d’accepter la proposition - rien que pour sécher le cours de bio - mais en entendant Sehun lui demander s’il n’était pas constipé, Chanyeol entrevoit l’interrogatoire que va lui soumettre l’infirmier et préfère se rendre dans sa classe. 

Dans la matinée, la douleur devient inconfort et il parvient quand même à suivre les cours. Néanmoins, la gêne persiste et il n’a qu’une envie, rentrer chez lui. C’est la raison pour laquelle il est inhabituellement peu patient quand il remarque que Nayeon le suit à distance, encore. 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il remarquait que sa camarade se trouvait “mystérieusement” toujours dans son champs de vision. De la même année que lui, mais dans la de Jongin, il en avait établi la supposition qu’elle avait un petit faible pour lui. Lui reconnaissant un charme certain, il devait cependant s’avouer n’être pas du tout intéressé et c’était quelque chose qu’il ne s’imaginait pas formuler à voix haute, jamais, et encore moins maintenant qu’il ne se sentait pas totalement lui-même. 

Espérant la semer, Chanyeol se dirige vers le seul endroit où il est certain qu’elle ne pourra pas le suivre, les toilettes des garçons. Deux minutes plus tard, passant ses mains sous le jet d’eau fraîche, il ne peut que se féliciter de son initiative. Remontant ses manches, il retire aussi son bracelet pour plonger complètement ses mains dans l’eau et les ramener en coupe contre son visage. Il retrouve son souffle et inspire longuement en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il espérait que cela allait vite passer. 

S’essuyant rapidement, il finit par sortir des toilettes mais c’est pour mieux y trouver Nayeon, l’y attendant, elle était décidément très déterminée. 

Il fait un pas dans sa direction.   
“Écoute Nayeon, je..”  
Mais il n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il voit la jeune fille tendre des deux mains une enveloppe dans sa direction.   
“S’il-te-plaît, je te demande juste de la lire. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me répondre maintenant où même aller dans mon sens mais, est-ce tu peux juste la lire ?”  
Chanyeol ne peut retenir un soupir las. Il tend quand même un bras dans sa direction.   
“Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire…” mais il ne sait pas comment terminer une phrase. Il relève son regard vers celui de Nayeon espérant qu’elle comprenne d’elle-même mais il remarque que ce n’est pas son visage qu’elle regarde mais son poignet, et plus précisément son tatouage. Il fronce un sourcil en la voyant fixer son tatouage avant de relever le visage précipitamment, le rouge lui montant aux joues.   
“Oh je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Je ..” elle rétracte son bras avant que Chanyeol n’ait pu prendre la lettre. “Je comprends tu sais. C’est.. “ un sourire se force sur son visage. “.. je suis contente pour toi.” Et sans un autre mot, en restant tout aussi énigmatique, elle recule d’un pas, puis deux avant de se diriger précipitamment dans le couloir et de disparaître dans la cour. 

Chanyeol reste perplexe, ses sourcils sont froncés, il ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de Nayeon. Mais comme il ne comprenait pas la plupart des réactions des filles, il essaie de ne pas trop se poser de questions. Ses pas le mènent machinalement vers l’extérieur et il se dirige vers l’arrêt de bus. Certes, il était soulagé que Nayeon n’insiste pas, ni même de s’être senti obligé de lire une lettre qui - bien que potentiellement bien écrite - l’aurait mis très mal à l’aise.

La pensée reste dans sa tête tandis qu’il prend sa place habituelle au fond du bus, et il ne peut s’empêcher de retenir un geste en voyant deux des amies de Nayeon s’asseoir devant lui. Son premier réflexe est de les interpeller mais il réalise vite qu’il ne saurait pas quoi leur demander : “vous savez si Nayeon est amoureuse de moi ? elle avait préparé une déclaration pour moi ? était-elle nerveuse ?” Cela n’avait aucun sens. 

Se ravisant, il sort par automatisme ses écouteurs de sa poche et s'apprête à s’adosser à la fenêtre quand un bribes de la conversation des deux filles retient son attention.   
“Il est vraiment trop canon !   
-Je sais. Tu me le répète assez dans la journée. Mais honnêtement, il est plus cute que réellement canon.   
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?   
-Il est plutôt réservé. Il ne parle pas à grand monde pour l’instant, à part Jongin.  
-C’est normal, il vient d’être transféré.” Ainsi, il s’agissait du nouveau. Chanyeol avait déjà tellement entendu parlé de lui par Jongin, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui le forçait à laisser traîner l’oreille pour en savoir plus.  
“Tu as vu comment il a remis Sooman à sa place.   
-C’était peut-être pas sa meilleure idée. Se mettre à dos le prof principal dès sa première semaine. Il a été obligé de faire des corvées supplémentaires.” La seconde fille ne répond rien et se contente de hocher la tête. 

Pendant une minute, Chanyeol pense qu’elles ne diront rien de plus mais l’une d’entre elle a sorti son téléphone. Elle donne un coup de coude à sa voisine.   
“Les résultats des tests sont sortis.   
-C’est vrai ?” Elle se penche vers son amie. “Combien ?   
-Douzième.   
-Ce n’est pas si mal. Et moi ?   
-Soixante-et-une.” Elle presse son épaule contre celle de son amie en un signe réconfortant.   
“Je m’attendais à pire. Honnêtement, c’est toujours dix places de mieux que la dernière fois.”   
La première hoche la tête avant de continuer à faire défiler la liste. Soudain, sa main se porte à son visage.   
“C’est pas vrai ?   
-Quoi ?  
-Le nouveau ..” elle se tourne vers son amie “.. il est deuxième.  
-Tu plaisantes ?” Elle se penche pour regarder la liste par elle-même avant se mordre la lèvre inférieure. “Il est parfait !”  
L’affirmation lui vaut un coup de coude de son amie et la conversation dévie sur un groupe d’idoles à la mode qui vient de sortir un nouveau mv. 

Chanyeol prend finalement sa position contre la vitre et met ses écouteurs mais sa concentration est bien loin d’être sur la musique. Pourquoi s’était-il attardé à écouter cette conversation ? Il ne connaissait même pas le nouveau. À vrai dire il ne connaissait même pas son nom.   
Secouant la tête, il essaie de chasser tous ces questionnements mais c’est peine perdue. Étrangement, l’idée reste en fond et inconsciemment il fait la liste de ce qu’il sait de ce nouveau. Il allait devoir parler à Jongin pour enfin mettre un visage et un nom sur cette liste. 

Et l’initiative vient plus vite que prévue. Le soir même, dans leur conversation groupée, Chanyeol reçoit un message de Baekhyun leur proposant une sortie cinéma pour le week-end. Sehun et lui y répondent par l’affirmative tandis que Jongin leur demande s’il peut inviter ‘Soo’. La réponse est bien sûre à l’affirmative. 

Ce jour là, Baekhyun avait convenu de se rendre au cinéma avec Chanyeol - leur maison se trouvant à faible distance. Sur place, ils retrouvent Sehun et Jongin qui ont déjà acheté les tickets.   
“Ils nous fait encore faux-bond ton ami imaginaire ?   
-Il.. il n’est pas imaginaire.   
-En tout cas il n’est pas là.” Chanyeol regarde autour de lui mais ne voit personne d’assez jeune pour être un lycéen. Les quatre amis patientent encore quelques minutes avant que finalement Jongin se décide à sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il envoie un message et hausse simplement les épaules devant le regard amusé de ses camarades. Ils n’ont pourtant plus à attendre longtemps avant que Jongin n’ait une réponse.   
“Il est en retard. Il me dit qu’ils nous rejoindra directement dans la salle.”

Baekhyun se retient de lever les yeux au ciel mais Sehun l’entend quand même marmonner “tout ça pour ça” avant que finalement ils ne se dirigent vers la salle et prennent place dans l’un des rangs du fond. Jongin s’installe à côté de Chanyeol voulant éviter les bavardages incessants de Baekhyun pendant la projection et garde une place sur sa droite pour son ami.   
Les lumières ne tardent pas à s'éteindre et Jongin s’inquiète du retard de son ami quand finalement celui-ci arrive enfin. Il prend place à côté de Jongin et adresse un signe de la main aux autres mais dans la pénombre Chanyeol ne parvient pas à distinguer ses traits. La seule information qu’il obtient c’est le timbre de sa voix quand il l’entend les saluer et s’excuser de son retard. Il a une voix grave et chaude. Chanyeol se surprend à plisser les yeux pour essayer de voir son visage mais la présence de Jongin entre eux deux l’en empêche. Les bandes annonces terminées, c’est le film qui commence et Chanyeol retourne son attention vers l’écran. 

Durant l’heure et demi qui passe, il aimerait concentrer son attention sur le film mais son malaise le reprend. C’est étrange, il a chaud, il se sent faible, c’est comme si le monde autour de lui était flou et vibrant. Il est à la fois fébrile et glacé. Comme si un étau de glace le retenait cloué dans son fauteuil tandis qu’un mal de tête se dissipait dans le reste de son corps. Il fait bonne figure et tente de reléguer sa douleur au second plan. 

Au moment où la séance se termine enfin, certaines personnes décident d’applaudir pour signifier leur satisfaction. Les lumières se rallument, les gens se lèvent autour de lui. Chanyeol est toujours dans son état second. Il se lève à son tour et se passe une main dans les cheveux espérant se donner contenance. Clignant des yeux il entend vaguement au loin la voix de Jongin lui demander s’il va bien et se tournant dans sa direction, il sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Deux grands yeux tournés vers lui et son malaise se dissipe soudainement. Le reste passe au second plan. Les lumières se rallument peu à peu dans toute la pièce, les gens continuent à applaudir, il y a ce murmure des manteaux et des vestes passées à la hâte qui les entoure mais Chanyeol a cependant la sensation d’être seul au monde. Enfin.. pas seul, uni ? à deux ? Il ne saurait même pas quel bon terme pourrait décrire cette sensation. C’est comme une évidence, un soulagement et une peur infinie. 

Il cligne des yeux, éblouis par la lumière mais sa vision n’en est pas moins claire. C’est peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu’il est aussi conscient de tout ce qui l’entoure, du moindre détail. Il va des cheveux noirs coupés court, au sweat oversize, à ces prunelles brunes immenses et inquisitrices qui posent sur lui ce regard désireux presque pressant. Il n’a pas besoin de mots, pas de signes et pas de tatouage, l’évidence est palpable. 

Pendant ce qui lui semble, une éternité, il reste immobile, figé sur place et cloué par le regard qui a plongé dans le sien. Entre eux, il y a Jongin, qui fait passer son regard de l’un à l’autre sans comprendre l'hébétude de ses amis. Il demande ce qu’il se passe mais aucun des deux ne lui répond. 

Baekhyun, lui, semble inconscient du drame qui se déroule sous ses yeux et se penche pour se présenter. Il n’a pourtant pas élevé le son de sa voix mais Chanyeol l’entend comme un cri et il sursaute quand il voit celui en face de lui détourner le regard pour hocher la tête et se présenter à son tour.   
“Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun se fige instantanément et porte une main à ses lèvres. Son regard virevolte vers le poignet de Kyungsoo. Remarquant qu’il porte des manches longues, Baekhyun se tourne vers Chanyeol avant de se tourner vers Sehun. Lui aussi semble tout aussi abasourdis par la situation et n’ose pas se prononcer.   
C’est finalement Baekhyun qui retrouve la parole en premier et se tournant vers Kyungsoo, il lui demande :  
“Do ? Kyungsoo ?” Ce dernier ne le regarde pas, son attention entière est tournée vers Chanyeol, mais il hoche lentement la tête pour signaler son assentiment. 

Jongin ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe. Il cherche des réponses auprès de Sehun et Baekhyun car Chanyeol et Kyungsoo semble incapables de lui en fournir. Pourtant aucun d’entre eux ne semble désireux d’expliquer la situation. 

C’est finalement Kyungsoo qui amorce un mouvement. Lentement, il retrousse l’une de ses manches. Le geste ne prend que quelques secondes mais Chanyeol a l’impression de le voir au ralenti. Ses yeux ne peuvent s’empêcher de chercher ce qu’il est déjà sûr de trouver. Pourtant, il a besoin de cette confirmation. Il lui faut en être certain, c’est aussi important que de respirer.   
Ses yeux survolent les moindres millimètres de peau qui lui sont révélés jusqu’à ce que le tatouage enfin apparaisse. 

Park Chanyeol

Et c’est un deuxième choc. Les émotions afflux et Chanyeol ne sait pas comment les gérer. Au début c’est le contentement, l’apaisement, le doute et la peur. Cette peur qu’il avait déjà ressenti et qui l’enveloppe en entier. Peur de ce que cela signifiait, perdre sa liberté, voir sa vie entière être planifié en un clin d’oeil, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et surtout - plus intense ce qu’il n’a jamais ressenti - peur de ne plus être jamais capable de voir ces yeux se poser sur lui. 

Quand Kyungsoo tend la main vers lui il ne peut s’empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Pourtant, quand il le voit re-tenter l’expérience, cette fois-ci il ne bouge pas. Il sent les doigts de Kyungsoo frôler sa peau, passer sous sa manche et du pouce défaire la pression qui retenait son bracelet. 

Do Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo relève son regard mais celui de Chanyeol est hagard. Tout est flou, le malaise le reprend, la peur le submerge. Il a besoin d’air. 

Alors que Kyungsoo s'apprête à parler, Chanyeol recule à nouveau, un pas, puis deux et il finit par sortir précipitamment de la salle. Baekhyun crie son nom mais Chanyeol ne semble pas l’entendre. Kyungsoo reste interdit, ce n’est probablement pas la manière dont il avait imaginé la rencontre avec son âme-soeur.

Sehun, Jongin et Baekhyun se lance un regard interrogatif, c’est finalement le premier qui se décide à sortir de la pièce pour retrouver Chanyeol.   
Il le retrouve dehors, soufflant ses poumons sur le bitume. Il semble en pleine crise d’angoisse. Alors que Sehun s’apprête à l’interpeller, il voit son ami lever un bras dans sa direction, il sait ce qui va suivre et ne veut pas l’entendre.   
“Ça ne veut rien dire, ok ? Ce n’est pas.. enfin il peut y avoir plusieurs Park Chanyeol.  
-Qui ont aussi un Do Kyungsoo tatoué sur le bras ?” Sehun hausse un sourcil. 

Chan semble indécis mais se ravise et se laisse tomber sur un banc devant le cinéma pour pouvoir prendre son visage dans ses mains.  
“Je ne veux pas.  
-Tu ne veux pas quoi ?  
-Je ne veux pas de lui !”   
Sehun soupire et passe l’une de ses jambes sous ses fesses avant de se pencher en avant.   
“Personne ne t’y oblige.   
-Je ne veux pas le connaître.”  
Sehun passe une main dans son dos.  
“Chan, on ne te force à rien. Tu n’es pas obligé d’apprendre à le connaître, ou même d’aller le voir. Ça ne change rien. Tu savais qu’il existait, il se trouve qu’il est simplement plus proche que tu ne le pensais.”  
Chanyeol semble à peine l’entendre.   
“Je ne voulais pas être forcé. Ça aurait dû être mon choix.  
-Ça l’est toujours.  
-Oh pitié ! Tu l’as vu ? Bien sûr que je n’ai plus le choix.”  
Se redressant, Sehun secoue la tête.   
“C’est simplement de l’obstination à ce niveau là.   
-Parfaitement et..” Chanyeol fronce les sourcils “.. tu as raison, je ne suis obligé de rien. Je.. je vais aller le voir et lui dire que je ne veux pas de lui comme âme-soeur.”   
Décidé, Chanyeol se lève sous le regard ébahi de Sehun.  
“Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais.. Chanyeol ! Attend !”

Une semaine plus tard

Chanyeol consulte sa montre pour la sixième fois.   
“Tu es au courant qu’il n’a dû s’écouler que dix secondes depuis la dernière fois que tu as regardé ? Et on a toujours 25 min d’avance sur l’horaire prévu.” soupire Baekhyun.  
“Vingt-quatre minutes et cinquante secondes” précise Sehun en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. “Il ne va pas arriver maintenant.  
-Je sai.. de qui ?” Chanyeol se morigène intérieurement. Il avait tenté de rattrapé son lapsus mais ses amis l’avait bien entendu.   
“Tout le monde sait que c’est un date Chan. Tu nous a invité à une ‘game night’ alors que tu déteste les jeux de plateau. Par je connais quelqu’un qui aime ça, Kyungsoo.   
-C’est n’importe quoi ! Je ne… déteste pas les jeux de plateau.”  
Sehun secoue la tête, c’était une cause perdue, mais Baekhyun s’entête.   
“Arrête de faire semblant et admet que tu veux le voir. C’est normal, on ne va pas se moquer, après tout c’est ton..” mais la phrase de Baekhyun est étouffée par l’oreiller qu’il vient de recevoir en plein visage. 

Un mois plus tard

“Ok, dégueu ! On peut revenir au moment où Chan portait son bracelet ridicule et prétendait ne pas vouloir d’âme-soeur ? Je préférais ce gars là. Il n’avait pas toujours sa langue fourrée au fond de la gorge de quelqu’un .. !” s’insurge Baekhyun  
“.. ou les mains baladeuses.” continue Sehun. “C’est moi ça Chan !” ajoute t-il en enlevant la main de Chanyeol qui s’était glissée sur sa cuisse. 

Pourtant Chanyeol ne les entendait pas. Il avait toujours une certaine appréhension et n’était pas sûr de croire - ou même de vouloir croire - aux âmes-soeurs. Il ne pouvait toujours pas dire si une âme soeur était la parfaite moitié d’une personne. Tout ce qu’il savait c’était que Kyungsoo n’était ni timide, influençable ou renfermé et que cela lui convenait parfaitement. 

Ps : Il se trouve que Mark Lee a bien un frère :) !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> J'ai été rapide cette fois-ci, n'est pas ? ^^  
> Je suis plutôt contente du rendu de cet Os.. bon j'ai le sentiment - vous allez me dire si c'est évident - que je me suis un peu plus enflammée avec eux, l'effet Chansoo j'ai l'impression !
> 
> En tout cas j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !!  
> Bonne soirée !


	3. Baekchen - La meilleure sensation

OS - Seoulmate soulmate AU

3\. Centré Baekchen - La meilleure sensation

C’était la dernière année d’université pour Baekhyun et pourtant, il avait plus que jamais l’impression de stagner. Ses amis avaient tous trouvé leur voie, ils avançaient et prenaient des décisions importantes. Chanyeol venait de reprendre la direction du Viva Polo, Kyungsoo sortait de l’école de pilote et ils vivaient ensemble désormais. Sehun se faisait de plus en plus un nom dans le monde du gaming, il avait même été invité à sa première convention le mois dernier. Mais pour lui, son avenir restait encore un mystère. Il finissait ses études en littérature et linguistique sans savoir vers quel métier cela pourrait le mener. Il n’avait pas réellement envie de travailler dans la traduction ou l’enseignement. Côté coeur, il avait l’impression de tourner en rond. Sa lutte pour trouver son âme-soeur avait beau être acharnée, cela ne l’avait pour l’instant que mené de déceptions en désillusions. Sa frustration en devenait palpable. Il était à un tournant de sa vie, mais il n’avait aucune idée de la direction qu’il devait prendre, ni même qu’il voulait prendre.

Remontant son sac sur son épaule, il essaie de ne pas trop se focaliser sur ces idées noires et se sent revenir au présent quand un bras se passe sur ses épaules.

“Alors Baekkie ! Tu es prêt pour l’évaluation de traduction ?”

Baekhyun soupire en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Ils étaient mi-décembre et le temps avait rarement été aussi froid.

“Pas vraiment. Je compte me rattraper avec l’anglais.

-Tu es au courant que tu es pourtant majeur en chinois ?”

Baekhyun veut répondre qu’il est parfaitement conscient de l’illogisme de ses choix, quand ils sont soudainement interrompus par un groupe d’étudiants thaïlandais.

Son ami Tao leur fait un signe de la main, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers Baekhyun.

“C’est ce que j’adore avec cette fac ! Il y a vraiment des étudiants qui viennent de partout dans le monde.”

Et c’était vrai. D’ailleurs, Tao lui-même en faisait partie. Étudiant en échange, dans un programme de deux ans, il était arrivé depuis déjà quatre mois et partageait deux cours avec Baekhyun, le coréen traditionnel et l’historiographie de la traduction. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour devenir amis et de fil en aiguille, Tao s’était même proposé pour devenir son tuteur en chinois. Et dieu sait qu’il en avait besoin. Cela avait beau faire quatre ans qu’il avait initié son apprentissage de la langue, Baekhyun avait toujours des difficultés. Grâce à Tao, il commençait enfin à faire des progrès significatifs.

Son ami avait un esprit vif et une bonne humeur très communicative. Il n’était en Corée que pour deux ans et comptait bien les mettre à profit pour découvrir le plus possible et s’amuser. Lui aussi avait un tatouage sur le bras mais il n’en parlait jamais. Tao disait qu’il préférait ne pas savoir. Peut-être rencontrerait-il son âme-soeur, ou peut-être que cela n’arriverait jamais et dans les deux cas, il ne souhaitait pas attendre pour vivre sa vie. Il refusait de perdre son temps à espérer quelqu’un qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais. Il préférait de loin, se concentrer sur les plaisirs que lui offraient son quotidien, qu’ils soient durables ou éphémères. Baekhyun et lui en avaient beaucoup discuté, ils s’étaient révélés être en désaccord sur la question. Mais préférant leur amitié à d’inutiles tentatives de faire changer l’autre d’opinion, ils avaient décidé de ne plus en parler - du moins que d’une oreille distante.

Ainsi, Tao feignait d’écouter Baekhyun quand il se désolait de ne pas trouver sa moitié et ce dernier gardait son opinion pour lui quand Tao lui racontait avec bien trop de détails ses exploits de la veille.

Il arrivait souvent à Tao de se contenter de simples hochements de tête quand il voyait que la discussion tournait au monologue, comme en ce moment d’ailleurs, où il trouvait bien plus intéressant de se concentrer sur les longues jambes de leur nouveau professeur Mr Tuan, que d’écouter Baekhyun déblatérer une fois de plus sur son Im Jongbae ou Lim Mongdae - quel que soit son nom. Tao n’avait jamais eu une bonne mémoire, surtout quand le sujet l’intéressait peu.

Enchaînant avec leur partiel respectifs, ce n’est qu’à l’heure du déjeuner qu’ils parviennent à se retrouver.

“Alors cette traduction ?”

Baekhyun se contente de hausser les épaules.

“Je ne suis pas convaincu. Elle avait sélectionné un passage ancien et les textes stylistiques en rime ne sont pas mon fort. Heureusement que cela ne compte que pour moitié dans la note. Je dois absolument me rattraper avec le dossier à rendre.

-Quel est le sujet ?

-Écrivez sur la passion d’un autre.” Baekhyun se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. “Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cette thématique est pertinente mais il me faut absolument une bonne note pour compenser la catastrophe de ce matin. Le problème c’est que cela fait des semaines que je cherche un sujet intéressant.” Il relève son regard vers Tao. “Une idée ?”

Entre deux bouchées, son ami lance un regard alentour en réfléchissant.

“Pourquoi tu n’écrirais pas sur ton pote, le gamer. Sehan, non ?

-Sehun..

-Pareil. C’est un sujet original, je suis sûr que la prof apprécierait.” Baekhyun secoue lentement la tête, il doutait que le gaming intéresse son enseignante. Mais l’échéance approchait à grand pas et il allait devoir se rabattre sur le premier sujet qu’il trouverait convenable.

Pourtant, un autre problème était aussi à régler.

“C’est à rendre en chinois, tu m’aideras pour la correction ?” Baekhyun remarque immédiatement le froncement de sourcils de son ami.

“Ah.. je suis désolé, on rentre dans la période des examens et si je n’ai pas de bons résultats je peux dire au revoir à ma bourse. Je voudrais t’aider mais je pense que traduire tout un dossier ça va être trop long.”

Baekhyun le rassure d’un geste.

“Je comprends, et en soit c’est à moi de le faire. Ce n’est pas grave, tu m’a déjà bien aidé. J’ai plus progressé avec toi ces derniers mois que durant mes quatre années de chinois.

-Je suis désolé Baekkie.”

Et Baekhyun pensait que la conversation en resterait là quand, quelques jours plus tard, il entend son nom dans un couloir et se retourne pour voir la silhouette essoufflée de Tao se diriger vers lui.

“Baekkie … je l’ai trouvé !”

Baekhyun le regarde en haussant un sourcil surpris.

“Trouvé quoi ?

-Ton nouveau tuteur.

-Mon nouveau .. ? Comment cela ?

-Pour ton dossier en chinois. Il y a un gars avec moi en classe de civilisation chinoise et coréenne, il cherche un poste de tutorat et il est vraiment bon, je crois qu’il a des origines. Je lui ai parlé de toi, ça t’intéresse ?

-Hum.. mon sujet n’est pas encore totalement établi...

-Il est major en photographie. Il pourra peut-être t’aider ?

-C’est qui ? Je le connais ?

-Je ne pense pas. Il s’appelle Chen, tu veux que je te passe son numéro ?”

Se disant qu’il n’avait rien à y perdre, Baekhyun accepte et rentre le nouveau contact dans son téléphone. Chen, oui, il avait probablement des origines mais il ne cherche pas plus loin. Toute aide serait bénéfique s’il voulait obtenir un score décent. La priorité était désormais de bien choisir son sujet, pour se mettre au plus vite au travail. Peut-être que travailler sur Sehun n’était pas une si mauvaise idée ? En tout cas, bonne ou mauvaise, il n’avait pas le choix, il fallait qu’il prenne un sujet, et vite. Il espérait que Chen allait être à la hauteur.

Et la curiosité est rapidement la plus forte. À peine rentré chez lui, Baekhyun ne résiste pas à l’envie d’envoyer le premier message.

De Baekhyun

À Chen :

“Hi ! C’est Baekhyun. Tao m’a dit que tu cherchais à faire du tutorat ?

Je suis en littérature et linguistique et j’aurais besoin d’aide en chinois.

Je travaille sur un dossier à rédiger entièrement en chinois, et j’aurais besoin d’aide pour une relecture. Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours disponible ?”

Ne voyant pas arriver la réponse. Baekhyun range ses affaires et se prépare un café quand il entend son téléphone vibrer.

De Chen

À Baekhyun :

“Hello ! Oui Tao m’a parlé de ton projet. Une dissertation, c’est cela ?”

De Baekhyun

À Chen :

“Oui, je dois rédiger une soixantaine de pages. L’échéance est dans un mois, tu penses que tu auras le temps ? Tao m’a dit que tu étudiais la photo ?”

De Chen

À Baekhyun :

“C’est ça, mais j’ai pris une option en civilisation chinoise et je pratique couramment la langue. Je pense pouvoir t’aider pour ton dossier. On peut se voir pour en parler ?

Baekhyun n’a pas le temps de répondre qu’un second message apparaît.

De Chen

À Baekhyun :

Cela fait longtemps que tu étudies le chinois ?

De Baekhyun

À Chen :

“Quatre ans, c’est ma discipline majeure. Je me débrouille en grammaire et conjugaison mais c’est principalement le vocabulaire qui me fait défaut”

Il ne s’était pas attendu à se faire taquiner par Chen. Ils n’étaient ni amis, ni proches, et ne s’étaient même encore jamais rencontrés. Pourtant, à peine avait-il envoyé son message qu’il reçoit un emoji moqueur. “Quatre ans et il faisait appel à un tuteur ?” Au début, Baekhyun est décontenancé, il ne sait pas sur quel ton il doit lire le message. Mais son incertitude se transforme en agacement quand il reçoit un second message de même nature. Ce Chen était décidément facilement moqueur. Ne voulant pas sauter en conclusion, Baekhyun accepte tout de même la rencontre et se dit qu’il allait être vite fixé sur la personnalité de ce nouveau venu. Était-ce une simple tentative d’humour qui était mal passée par message ou un vrai arrogant comme il y en avait encore trop ? Il espérait que la réponse pencherait sur la première option, après tout, s’il était ami avec Tao il ne devait pas être si supperficiel ?

Pour un peu, il appréhenderait presque cette première recontre. Si ce Chen était véritablement hautain, il aurait du mal à travailler avec lui. Et pourtant, il était probablement sa dernière chance pour rendre un travail de qualité. Ce n’était jamais bon de mettre autant d’espoir sur quelqu’un qu’on ne connaissait pas. Peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû accepter la proposition de Tao ? Depuis que le premier contact avait été pris, il y avait quelque chose d’étrange qui l’animait. Comme si son instinct le mettait en garde. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser mais son mal de ventre était pourtant bien réel quand ce matin-là, il prépara son dossier pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, le point de rencontre qu’il avait fixé avec Chen.

Heureusement de ce côté là, les choses avaient pris une tournure intéressante. Baekhyun avait réussi à se décider sur son sujet et avait même eu le temps d’en ébaucher un plan. Ayant eu trop peur du désintérêt de son enseignante en écrivant sur Sehun, il avait plutôt donné sa chance à Taeyong, un ami dessinateur, qui venait d’ouvrir son salon de tatouage. Il savait que le sujet faisait encore débat en Corée mais, pour connaître les dessins de Taeyong, il espérait réussir à émouvoir son professeur.

Il avait rencontré Taeyong dans un bar, un an plus tôt. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué sa vision du tatouage et son envie d’exprimer son art d’une manière unique et personnalisée. Chacun de ses dessins étaient travaillés pour et avec ses clients. Il n’avait jusqu’à présent jamais tatoué deux fois le même symbole. Baekhyun avait été totalement conquis et, malgré sa peur des aiguilles, il avait même fini, quelques mois plus tard, par se laisser tenter par un tatouage discret à la base de la nuque.

Il savait que Taeyong avait une vision vraiment unique de son art et que c’était le genre de discours passionnel qu’il trouvait important de retranscrire, controverse ou non. S’il avait réussi à être convaincu, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce serait différent avec son professeur. Et, le devoir portait sur l’argumentation, pas sur l’intérêt du correcteur pour le sujet. Elle devrait se montrer impartiale, c’était du moins ce que Baekhyun espérait. De toute manière, son choix était enfin pris et il ne comptait pas revenir dessus.

Il était d’ailleurs en train de commencer ses recherches sur l’historique du phénomène. À sa grande surprise, l’élément était bien plus ancien qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Relevant le nez de son livre, il souhaite faire part d’annecdotes intéressantes à Tao - son ami avait décidé de le rejoindre - mais le voyant plongé dans ses révisions, il se dit qu’il l’a déjà trop dérangé. Son attention revient bien malgré lui à Chen. Il en savait vraiment peu sur l’étudiant. Et la conversation qu’ils avaient eu ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait été très familier, très rapidement, et curieux. Baekhyun n’avait pas l’habitude de ce genre de comportement. De toutes ses rencontres, il avait souvent été celui le plus expansif, le plus prompt à taquiner. De ses amis, il était le plus volubile et le plus extraverti. C’était étrange, pour une fois, de voir la situation s’inverser.

Voyant Tao lever vers lui un regard perplexe, il se rend compte qu’il a dû formuler son questionnement à voix haute.

“Ça ne va pas ?

-C’est simplement.. que j’ai cette sensation étrange, concernant ton ami. Tu ne m’as rien dit sur lui.”

Tao lève les yeux aux ciel, trop habitué aux mimiques de Baekhyun.

“Parce qu’il n’y a rien de spécial à dire. Il cherchait du tutorat et tu avais besoin d’un coup de pouce en chinois, ça s’arrête là. Rien ne vous force à être ami, même si... “ Tao repose le livre qu’il a entre les mains. Il sent qu’il ne va pas pouvoir repprendre sa lecture de sitôt et se dit que tant qu’à être distrait, il préfère taquiner son ami. “.. vous avez un caractère similaire, je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous entendre.” Il pose son menton dans sa paume de main pour regarder Baekhyun sur le côté. Son sourire en coin ne présage rien de bon. “..même vous entendre très bien.”

Baekhyun lève les yeux au ciel mais sa curiosité est la plus forte et il s’entend quand même poser la question.

“Il est comment ?

-Célibataire. Si c’est ce que tu veux savoir.” Baekhyun le foudroit du regard, et Tao éclate de rire. Cependant, constatant les regards réprobabteurs des autres étudiants, il reprend sa position initiale et baisse le ton “Ne t’inquiète pas, il est sérieux. Il a travaillé avec Jungwoon de mon cours de poésie. Apparemment, il est efficace et a de bonnes idées. Je sais qu’il a déjà fait du tutorat en coréen pour un étudiant américain, il se montrera sûrement très pédagogue.

-J’espère.” Bakhyun n’est pourtant pas convaincu par les mots de son ami. Il n’arrive pas à s'ôter de la tête que cette sensation qu’il a dans le creux du ventre n’est pas uniquement liée au stress de ne pas réussir ses examens.

“Et tu ne m’as pas dit ..” Mais Baekhyun n’a pas le temps de finir sa question qu’il entend Tao soupirer.

“Tu lui poseras tes questions directement, il vient d’arriver.” Tao désigne une silhouette s’avançant vers eux tandis qu’il se redresse et commence à ramasser ses affaires.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne me laisses pas tout seul ?

-Tu es un grand garçon Baekkie, ça va bien se passer.

-Mais..

-Non, je vous laisse faire connaissance. J’ai le sentiment que je n’arriverais à rien si je reste avec vous alors je préfère m’éclipser.” Passant sa veste, il se retourne vers son ami pour lui poser une main sur l’épaule. “Bonne chance et essaie de ne pas mordre.” Se retournant vers la sortie, il ne voit pas le regard trahi que lui lance Baekhyun mais il doit le sentir car, passant les portes du bâtiment, il lui fait un signe de la main.

Essayant de garder un visage amical, Baekhyun inspire pour se donner de la patience et se tourne lentement vers le nouveau venu. Le choc est brutal.

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il s’était imaginé.

Loin s’en faut.

Le jeune homme affichait un large sourire, il avait les traits fins et des pommettes très dessinées. De taille moyenne, il portait un sweatshirt baby blue et un jean clair sur des baskets blanches. Des lunettes, des boucles folles brunes, Baekhyun se sent soudainement très mesquin d’avoir pu pensé que ce Chen allait être un stéréotype du Monsieur-je-sais-tout. Au contraire, il se dégageait quelque chose de très doux dans son attitude, quelque chose de chaleureux.

“Baekhyun ?” Comment se pouvait-il que son sourire soit si large, et surtout si communicatif ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il met un certain temps à répondre et voyant le regard insistant de son voisin il se sent s’empourprer.

“Oui, oui c’est moi. Tu dois être Chen ?”

Le nouveau venu réprime un sourire en coin avant de prendre place en face de lui.

“C’est bien de mettre un nom sur un visage, Tao m’a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Il a été ton tuteur non ?”

Baekhyun acquiesce.

“Alors si tu me parlais de ce projet ?”

Secouant la tête pour revenir au présent, Baekhyun fait un effort pour être le plus clair possible dans ses explications. Le resultat doit être convaincant car Chen semble intéressé par le dossier et lui pose de nombreuses questions sur le travail de Taeyong. Pourtant, la sensation reste, Baekhyun se sent étrangement étourdi, il a le ventre noué. C’était comme si la présence de Chen lui était familière ? Comme s’il dégageait une énergie différente. Mais peut-être devait-il simplement mettre cela sur le compte de la bonne humeur communicative de Chen ? Il se révélait bien plus attirant que Baekhyun ne l’aurait pensé et qui ne se sentirait pas toublé en présence d’une personne séduisante ?

Sur le moment, il essaie de ne pas s’en formaliser et se concentre plutôt sur son travail. Ils conviennent de se retrouver en fin de semaine, une fois qu’il aura fini ses recherches et possiblement rédigé quelques pages que Chen pourrait se mettre sous la dent.

Pourtant, la sensation de malaise ne disparaît pas pour autant et Baekhyun décide d’appeler l’un de ses amis pour mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressent. Il essaie de contacter Chanyeol en premier. Il savait que son ami avait lui aussi ressenti des maux de ventre et des nausées avant de finalement trouver Kyungsoo. Ils avaient découvert plus tard que c’était la proximité qui avait provoqué ce phénomène. Quand deux âmes-soeurs étaient proches l’une de l’autre mais n’avaient pas encore pris conscience de leur existence, c'était comme si elles tiraient sur un fil invisible qui cherchait à les réunir. À force d’exercer une pression sur leur lien magique, les deux âmes ressentaient des douleurs. Et, même s’il savait que c’était hautement improbable, Baekhyun avait encore ce fol espoir de croire que ce qu’il ressentait était similaire.

Ne parvenant pas à joindre Chanyeol, il se replit vers Sehun et lui raconte tout depuis le début.

“Cela pourrait-être possible n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire les maux de ventre, le malaise.. Je n’ai pas de nausées mais .. c’est plus fort que moi. Je sens qu’il y a quelque chose de plus.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit…” Sehun soupire

-Peut etre que Chen n’est qu’un surnom et ..

-Baek ..

-.. et peut-etre que ce que j’ai ressenti ..

-Baek ..

-..enfin c’est possible, après tout il portait un sweat, je n’ai pas pu voir sa marque..

-Baek !

-.. mais il avait forcément un tatouage..

\- Baek ! Stop ! Tu en fait trop - comme toujours. Et si - c’est présompteux de ma part, je le sais - mais .. et si tu développais simplement un crush ? Il est mignon ?” Il entend un soupir venant de l’autre côté du téléphone.

-Oui, mais ce n’est pas la question.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Écoute, je comprends, tu veux trouver ton âme-soeur, c’est normal mais cela fait bien trop longtemps que tu t’es focalisé sur Kim perfect Jongdae.” Sehun entend Baekhyun désapprouver faiblement “Ne l’appelle pas comme ça.” Mais il continue. “Tu sais ce que je veux dire. On ne sait pas si tu rencontreras ton âme-soeur un jour, ne te prive pas d’une belle histoire pour attendre quelque chose qui n’arrivera peut-être pas.

-Ce n’est pas le cas !

-Bien sûr que si ! Je te connais. Tu stresses parce que tu as peur de foirer ton semestre, tes maux de ventre viennent de là. Et ce Chen est mignon mais comme il ne s’appelle pas Kim Jongdae donc tu penses à le repousser.

-On n’est pas sûr que ce ne soit pas son nom.

-Baek..” Il pouvait parfaitement se l’imaginer, Sehun se passant une main sur le front, déséspéré du comportement de son ami, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Baekhyun attendait déjà depuis tellement longtemps. Son ton se fait presque plaintif.

“Mais.. tu as vu Chanyeol et Kyungsoo, ou Jongin et Taemin.. c’est ce que je veux moi aussi.

-Je sais bien, mais on a qu’une seule âme-sœur et elle peut-être n’importe où dans le monde. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie dans l’attente. Tu sais très bien que mes parents se sont aimés sans être destinés l’un à l’autre, c’est possible. Arrête de chercher des signes où il n’y en a pas. Profite simplement du moment.

-Je sais que tu as raison.”

Ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il attendait mais c’était celle dont il avait besoin. Bien sûr que Sehun était dans le vrai. Il fallait qu’il lâche prise. Et s’il voulait se débarrasser de ses douleurs d’estomac, il devait donner son maximum pour son dossier. Le travail, c’était ce qui lui fallait pour se sortir Jongdae et Chen de l’esprit.

Et dans les jours qui suivirent, Baekhyun s’y donna à corps perdu. Son sujet étant trouvé, il se sentit beaucoup plus prolixe qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Les journées pluvieuses qui venaient de s’écouler l’avaient aussi incité à passer un long moment sur son ordinateur à rédiger l’introduction et le paragraphe expliquant son choix.

Quand vient le samedi, jour de son rendez-vous avec Chen, il est plutôt fier de son travail.

“Tu as bien avancé.

-Il n’y a plus que trois semaines avant la date limite. Je voudrais rédiger le plus vite possible pour que tu ais le temps de relire et corriger ma traduction.”

Chen hoche la tête avant de commencer à feuilleter le livret.

Sirotant son thé, Baekhyun ne peut s’empêcher de laisser son regard glisser le long de son voisin. Il avait bien gardé les paroles de Sehun dans un coin de sa tête mais il lui était impossible de ne pas s’être rendu compte à l’entrée de Chen dans le café que la sensation de picotement était toujours présente. Est-ce qu’il y avait un lien spécial entre eux ? Ou est-ce que tout était dans sa tête et qu’il s’inventait des frissons fantômes dans l’espoir de ressentir quelque chose ?

La curiosité avait toujours été difficile à réfréner pour Baekhyun. Et si le sweatshirt de la dernière fois n’avait pas été utile pour révéler quoi que ce soit, les longues manches qu’arboraient Chen ce jour-là mettait sa patience à l’épreuve. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et - tant pis pour Sehun - il comptait bien obtenir leur réponse.

Reposant sa tasse, Baekhyun pose ses coudes sur la table et se penche en avant.

“Au fait, je ne t’ai pas demandé, comment se fait-il que tu parles aussi bien chinois ? Tao pense que tu as des origines.

-C’est vrai, mon père. Il nous a toujours parlé en chinois à la maison, à ma soeur et moi.

-Je vois. Donc.. c’est lui qui a voulu t’appeler Chen ?” Subtile Byun Baekhyun !

Étant concentré dans sa lecture, son voisin se contente de hummer à l’affirmative. Devait-il prendre ça pour une réelle affirmation ?

“Je vois. Et hum.. Tu.. tu n’as pas chaud ?” Baekhyun cherche à donner l’exemple en remontant les manches de son propre pull. “Mais sa phrase n’obtient qu’en réaction un haussement de sourcils de la part de Jongdae. Son regard vole bien vers les avant - bras de Baekhyun - Il a vu le tatouage ! - mais retournent bien vite à la lecture de la dissertation.

Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ? S’il avait reconnu son nom il aurait dit quelque chose non ? Personne ne laisserait passer une occasion comme celle-là, n’est-ce pas ? Baekhyun retient un soupir avant de revenir à son thé. Il masque le goût amer de sa déception à grandes lampées d’earl grey avant de poser son menton dans le creux de sa paume. Sehun avait raison, il devait arrêter de se faire souffrir en imaginant des signes là où il n’y en avait pas.

Il laisse à Chen le temps de finir son paragraphe avant de se lancer dans une conversation plus adéquate.

“Quand Tao m’a parlé de toi, il m’a dit que tu avais besoin d’un tutotat, c’est vrai ?”

-Oui, j’ai fait une demande de stage dans un grand atelier de photographie à Séoul et il me faut un dossier impeccable pour avoir toutes mes chances.

-Le tutorat peut contribuer à améliorer tes chances ?

-Étonnement oui, cela montre que je m’investi dans mon apprentissage et que je suis capable d’être responsable. J’ai déjà passé des entretiens où je me suis rendu compte que c’était le genre d’initiatives qui m’aurait valu d’obtenir la place.

-Mais tu as déjà fait du tutorat, ça ne suffisait pas ?” Voyant le regard de Chen se relever vers le sien, il comprend qu’il en a déjà trop dit. “Tao parle beaucoup.” Son voisin se contente de sourire.

“J’en ai effectivement déjà fait, mais jamais en chinois. Comme je postule auprès d’un artiste chinois installé à Séoul, cela devrait jouer à mon avantage.”

Baekhyun hoche la tête.

“Je me demandais d’ailleurs, pourquoi suivre des cours de civilisation en fac de photographie ?” Sa curiosité semble amuser Chen.

“La plupart des artistes que j’admire sont chinois, je voulais en savoir plus sur ce qui les avait inspirés." Refermant soudainement le livret, Chen pose son coude sur la table et se tourne vers Baekhyun. “Et toi alors, pourquoi avoir choisi cette langue et les linguistiques ?” Son regard ne quitte pas Baekhyun tandis qu’il se penche pour glisser la paille de son jus entre ses lèvres. Sur le moment, Baekhyun ne parvient pas à ne pas suivre le mouvement des yeux. Est-ce que l’ambiance du moment venait de changer ? Est-ce qu’il lisait bien entre les lignes ? Chen flirtait avec lui, non ?

Trouver une réponse intelligente ou drôle aurait sûrement était plus adéquat mais Baekhyun est trop surpris par la tournure que prenait la conversation pour trouver les mots justes.

“Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire.

-En tout cas..” Jongdae fait un signe de la tête vers le dossier “.. tu as un vrai talent pour l’écriture. J’ai repéré quelques fautes mais les tournures de phrases sont harmonieuses.”

Baekhyun essaie de ne pas s’empourprer à cause du compliment mais son corps réagit de lui-même. D’un signe de la tête, il désigne son livret.

“Qu’est-ce-que tu en penses de mon dossier ? Le plan te paraît logique ?”

Chen fronce les sourcils avant de se pencher vers son sac pour en retirer ses lunettes. D’un geste de la main, il revient aux premières pages.

"Attends, je vois mal sans mes lunettes.” Il prend une minute supplémentaire pour analyser le plan et acquiesce devant la cohérence des choix établis.

Baekhyun jette un coup d’oeil à sa montre avant de ramener son attention vers Chen.

“Tu penses que tu pourrais corriger cette partie pour quand ?”

Chen se passe une main dans les cheveux en se reculant sur sa chaise.

“Mes deux prochains jours sont plutôt chargés mais je devrais pouvoir te rendre ça pour le début de la semaine prochaine. Tu vas rédiger quelle partie maintant ?

-L’interview, je vais voir Taeyong cette après-midi, il a réussi à me bloquer un créneau.

-Oh, intéressant. Je peux me joindre à toi ?” Chen ajoute en voyant le coup d'œil surpris que lui lance Baekhyun. “Je trouve son travail vraiment très artistique. Je me disais … est-ce que tu avais pensé ajouter des photos de ses dessins dans ton dossier ?”

Baekhyun s’avoue qu’il n’y avait pas réfléchi.

“Oui, probablement.

-Des clichés avec un matériel professionnel rendraient certainement plus justice à son travail, tu ne penses pas ?” Baekhyun comprend tout de suite le sous-entendu et ne peux qu’acquiescer. Le geste amène un sourire en coin sur le visage de Chen. “Alors c’est décidé, je suis ton homme.” Peut-être que ce sous-entendu là Baekhyun n’aurait pas voulu le comprendre mais il ne peut pas le mettre sur le compte d’une mauvaise formulation de phrase quand Chen lui propose ensuite d’aller à son atelier, pour récupérer son matériel.

“Mon studio photo n’est pas très loin.

-Tu as ton propre labo ?

-Techniquement non, le local appartient à la facculté. Mais il est resté inoccupé pendant longtemps et j’ai eu l’autorisation d’y stocker mon matériel.

-Tu voudrais ouvrir ton propre studio ?

-À terme oui, mais je sais que ça ne sera pas facile au début. Je vais probablement commencer par essayer de me faire engager dans des grandes entreprises.” Arrivant au bâtiment, Chen pousse la porte et s’écarte pour laisser Baekhyun entrer.

“Je suis actuellement en train de constituer mon book, il y en a partout.

-Ce sont toutes tes photos ?”

Chen hoche la tête et reste en retrait tandis qu’il l’observe déambuler dans la pièce. Guettant sa réaction. C’était toujours constructif d’observer quelqu’un découvrir ses clichés pour la première fois. Les plus anciens étaient accrochés aux murs, les plus récents étaient suspendus attendant de trouver eux-aussi leur place. Généralement, Chen lisait de l’intérêt et parfois même un certain engouement dans les traits de ses visiteurs, il espérait trouver la même chose dans les prunelles de Baekhyun.

Sa palette était assez riche, il avait décidé de ne se restreindre à aucun style pour être plus attractif auprès de ses futurs recruteurs. Il aimait les clichés saturés en couleurs comme ceux en noir et blanc. Sa spécialité était d’essayer de capturer le mouvement. Que ses sujets soient vivants ou non, il tentait toujours de les représenter de la manière la plus expressive possible.

“Tu prends majoritairement des portraits ?

-Je préfère, les êtres vivants ont plus d’expressions. C’est plus difficile de transmettre un sentiment avec un paysage.”

Baekhyun s’attarde près d’un cliché.

“C’est pour ça que tu veux prendre en photo Taeyong ?

-Oui, de ce que tu m’en a dit, je pense que son portrait devrait être intéressant. J’aimerais aussi lui demander s’il accepterait de me présenter à quelques-uns de ses clients réguliers. J’aimerais enrichir mon book et je pense que c’est exactement le style dont j’ai besoin. En plus,..” Chen se tourne vers Baekhyun, il arbore un sourire en coin. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. “.. je pourrais t’aider à traduire en direct. Pour l’interview ce sera plus pratique.”

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Baekhyun se contente de hocher la tête et reprend sa visite des lieux tandis que Chen réunit son matériel.

Ils ne leur faut pas longtemps pour ensuite prendre le chemin du salon de tatouage. Sur le trajet, Chen lui pose des questions sur sa rencontre avec Taeyong et en retour, il répond à celles de Baekhyun concernant son choix de devenir photographe.

La conversation vient naturellement. Baekhyun avait toujours été d’un naturel facile, ouvert mais il devait s’avouer que ce Chen se révélait particulièrement intéressant. Ils avaient de nombreux points communs et partageaient des goûts similaires. Peut-être qu’une fois le dossier terminé, ils pourraient rester en contact ?

Approchant de la boutique, Baekhyun lui en dit plus sur ce qu’il attend de l’interview et ils disctutent du type de photos qui pourraient convenir au dossier. Mais, en poussant la porte, ils réalisent que Taeyong n’a pas fini de s’occuper de son client. Relevant le visage, ce dernier leur fait un signe pour les inciter à patienter de l’autre côté du comptoir.

De ce que peut en voir Baekhyun, Taeyong vient de réaliser un large tatouage traditionnel chinois à l’arrière de la cuisse de son client. Il le regarde procéder un instant avant de se tourner vers Chen. Le voyant déambuler devant les photos représentant le travail de tatoueur, il décide de le rejoindre. Le photographe semble surtout intéressé par ses écritures. Taeyong avait tatoué de nombreux messages et son écriture était différente dans chacune d’entre-elle.

Baekhyun s’approche doucement de lui attire son attention en posant une main sur l’épaule.

“Qu’en penses-tu ?

-J’aime beaucoup. Son travail d’ombres et de nuances est très impressionnant.” Il se tourne vers son voisin. “Ça donnerait presque envie.” Son regard coule le long de son visage et Baekhyun est tenté de lui révéler qu’il y a lui-même cédé quand il est interpellé par Taeyong.

“Désolé, je devais finir avec mon client.

-Aucun problème.”

Taeyong les invite à le rejoindre dans la partie “salon” de l’atelier et leur offre une tasse de café. Son regard se fait curieux tandis qu’il regarde Chen.

“Ah.. désolé de ne pas t’avoir prévenu. Tae, je te présente Chen, on est à la fac ensemble. Il va m’aider à corriger mon chinois pour le dossier. Il est aussi majeur en photo et se demandait s’il pouvait prendre quelques photos.”

Taeyong hausse les épaules.

“Bien sûr. Qu’est-ce qui t'intéresse ?”

Chen regarde autour de lui.

“Je pensais prendre quelques clichés de tes dessins pour le dossier de Baekhyun mais je monte mon book actuellement et je me demandais si je pouvais peut-être prendre quelques clichés de toi ?” Il désigne ses tatouages. “C’est plus intéressant de prendre des photos sur un vrai modèle.” Son sourire se fige un instant quand il remarque le froncement de sourcil de Taeyong.

“Je ne vois, aucun problème mais.. tu ne veux pas prendre des clichés de Baek ? Cela pourrait être intéressant pour le dossier. Cela rajouterait une plus value je pense.”

C’est au tour de Chen de se tourner vers Baekhyun avec un regard étonné.

“Baek ? Mais … Ah tu veux dire, la marque d’âme-soeur ?” Il arrivait que certains enjolivent leur marque par des dessins subsidiaires.

“Non, je parle de son tatouage, celui que je lui ai fait.”

Baekhyun se passe une main nerveuse dans la nuque. Ce n’était pas qu’il faisait de son tatouage un secret mais il était assez discret sur le sujet, c’était personnel après-tout.

“Je me suis fait tatoué par Tae il y a quelque mois.” Sa main passe machinalement le long de sa nuque “Mais c’est un dessin assez simple et je n’en ai qu’un. Tae serait probablement un meilleur modèle.

-L’un n’empêche pas l’autre.” La curiosité de Chen était piquée et il avait désormais très envie de savoir ce que Baekhyun avait bien pu graver sur sa peau.

“On devrait peut-être déjà commencer par l’interview, Tae tu m’as dit que tu avais un autre rendez-vous dans une heure.” Baekhyun tente de changer de sujet et sur le moment sa ruse fonctionne, mais à voir l’étincelle dans les yeux de Chen, il se doute que le sujet est loin d’être clos.

Enregistrant d’un côté sur son téléphone, Baekhyun prend aussi des notes sur son carnet. Il essaie de traduire mentalement et d’écrire en chinois pour gagner du temps. De temps en temps, Chen jette un coup d’oeil par-dessus son épaule et corrige une expression ou apporte du vocabulaire. Le temps défile rapidement et ils doivent bien vite conclure pour que Tae se prépare pour son nouveau client. Il leur laisse cependant le champ libre pour prendre des clichés du salon et vérifier qu’ils ont ce dont ils ont besoin pour commencer à rédiger.

“Commencer par ce passage pourrait-être intéressant.

-Avant l’introduction ?

-Oui comme une citation.

-C’est une bonne idée.” Et Baekhyun se penche sur son carnet pour noter l’idée, Chen ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le col de son pull. Remarquant son geste, Baekhyun ne peut s’empêcher de se décaler.

“Cela t'intrigue ?

-Plutôt. Je ne t’aurais pas imaginé te faire tatouer. Enfin, .. je veux dire, en dehors de …” il désigne son poignet “ .. la marque.”

Baekhyun sent son regard irrémédiablement attiré mais comme les autres fois, il ne parvient pas à distinguer l’inscription sur le poignet de Chen. Sa curiosité est désormais difficile à faire taire. D’un geste instinctif, il s’avance d’un pas. Il est si prêt de Chen qu’il ne lui faudrait qu’un geste pour tirer sur sa manche. La remonter simplement d’un ou deux centimètres. Il sait pourtant que c’est parfaitement inutile, il avait déjà établi l’identité de Chen et il était déraisonné de penser que voir le nom inscrit son bras allait lui être bénéfique. Ou peut-être que si ? Était-ce dont il avait besoin pour faire taire la voix intérieure qui lui disait qu’il y avait plus entre Chen et lui que ce qu’il pouvait voir ? Il fallait qu’il s’en assure.

“Au fait .. ta marque. Je veux dire, .. c’est..”

Mais le destin semble lié contre lui quand une fois encore leur conversation est interrompue par Taeyong. Remplaçant ses gants, il leur fait signe de le rejoindre.

“J’ai parlé à Jaehyun, mon client, et il veut bien que vous preniez ses tatouages en photos. Chen, je pense que cela devrait t’intéresser.”

Ce dernier a un regard désolé vers Baekhyun avant de se diriger vers le siège de tatouage. Et effectivement, Chen est vite captivé par les dessins entrelacés sur le corps du jeune homme. Son matériel ressorti, les deux étudiants restent encore un moment avant de finalement faire leurs au revoirs à Taeyong.

“Merci d’avoir accepté de faire l’interview.

-De rien. Tu me montreras le résultat.

-Bien sûr.” Baekhyun se retourne en entendant Chen récupérer ses appareils, il lui fait signe de l’attendre une minute. En ramenant son visage vers son ami, il voit que ce dernier affiche un sourire amusé.

“Je vois que tu as enfin abandonné ton obsession de trouver absolument ton Kim Jongdae.

-Quoi ?” Il suit le regard de Taeyong. “Non, ce n’est pas … ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.

-Bien sûr. J’ai bien vu tout à l’heure que j’étais de trop. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre vous ?

-Rien, il m’aide juste pour mon dossier.

-Et cette électricité que j’ai senti entre vous, ce n’est que le fruit de mon imagination ?

-Éléctri..? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Pas à moi Baek, je vois bien vos regards échangés.

-Et pourtant, je t'assure qu’il n’y a rien. On vient de se rencontrer, je le connais à peine.”

Taeyong ne semble pas convaincu mais voyant son prochain client arriver, il est obligé d’acquiescer et passe une main sur l’épaule de Baekhyun pour lui souhaiter bon retour.

Encore confus par ce que venait de lui dire son ami, Baekhyun passe son sac dans son dos avant de rejoindre Chen à l’extérieur de la boutique.

“Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je réflechissais.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?”

Baekhyun jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était plus tard qu’il ne l’avait prévu.

“Je dois rejoindre des amis sur le campus.

-Ok. Je t’accompagne. Il faut juste que je repasse au studio déposer les appareils, c’est sur le chemin.” Chen semble déçu mais peut-être que cela était encore le fruit de son imagination.

Baekhyun reprend un ton pragmatique tandis qu’il initie la suite. Ils se mettent d’accord pour se retrouver la semaine suivante. Baekhyun allait mettre en forme l’interview et Chen développerait les clichés pour que Baekhyun puisse les sélectionner.

“Tu as les photos que tu voulais, pour ton book ?”

Chen affiche un sourire en coin.

“Sauf le plus intéressant à mon avis. On a été interrompus tout à l’heure. Est-ce que tu me laisseras voir ton tatouage ?

-Je t’assure qu’il n’a rien d’impressionnant.”

Chen continue à marcher mais à reculons pour faire face à Baekhyun.

“Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul juge de cela ?

-Tu en as vraiment trop d’attendus.

-Je suis curieux.

-Ce n’est pas le premier mot qui me vient en tête quand je pense à toi.

-Donc tu penses à moi ?”

La conversation était en train de dévier dangeureusement. Baekhyun se rendait compte qu’il se lançait sur un terrain glissant.

“Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Pas du tout.” Chen était bien trop proche. Ralentissant son allure, Baekhyun se laisse une inspiration supplémentaire pour s’éloigner de lui. Il se sent de plus en plus confus. Ce n’était pas la première fois que quelqu’un flirtait avec lui mais d’habitude il était plus prompt à confesser son amour innaliénable pour Kim Jongdae. Les autres fois, il n’avait pas eu un soupçon d’intérêt, ce qui lui avait permis de leur signifier qu’il ne rentrerait pas dans leur jeu. En quoi était-ce différent avec Chen ? Est-ce parce qu’il lui était sympathique ? Est-ce parce qu’il le trouvait physiquement attirant ? Pourtant, il le connaissait à peine, il était déraisonnable de sauter trop vite en conclusion. Cela avait toujours été le problème de Baekhyun, il ne connaissait pas la modération. Il n’avait pourtant pas envie de se brûler au passage.

Détournant la conversation en même temps que le regard, Baekhyun décide de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Il reste professionnel jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent le studio photo et ne s’attarde pas, utilisant ses amis comme excuses pour s’éclipser.

Pourtant, sur le chemin pour se rendre au restaurant où il a rendez-vous avec Chanyeol, Kyungsoo et Sehun, l’impression reste, persistante.

Il fait bonne figure en affichant un large sourire mais Sehun est prompt à mettre des mots sur son attitude détachée.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive Baek ? Chan porte le sweat dont tu avais juré de te moquer jusqu’à la fin de son existence et pour.. aie !” Kyungsoo retient un juron en se frotant le bras, là où Chanyeol venait de lui donner un coup de coude. Il passe son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon avant de reprendre. “.. et pourtant, tu ne dis rien. Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

-Ah .. ça c’est à cause de Chen !” Sehun éclate de rire en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lance Baekhyun. “Quoi ? C’est vrai non ?

-Chen ?

-C’est qui Chen ?”

Baekhyun calme les questions de ses amis d’un signe de la main.

“Rien d’important.

-Au point que tu ne te moques pas de Chanyeol ?” Kyungsoo le dévisage comme s’il était extrêmement malade et possiblement contagieux. Voyant Sehun aussi insiter lourdement, Baekhyun se sent obligé de rendre les armes.

“C’est mon nouveau tuteur en chinois, il n’y a rien de plus…

-Il lui plaît.” Et Baekhyun retient une envie meurtrière. Dieu qu’il allait s’amuser quand Sehun allait trouver son Kim Junmyeon..

“Pas du tout.

-Tu m’as pourtant dit..

-Et comment cela se fait que Sehun soit au courant et pas nous ?” Chanyeol avait finalement décidé de reporter sa frustration sur son ami plutôt que sur Kyungsoo - sachant très bien qu’il ne gagnerait pas ce combat.

“Parque si tu décrochais ton téléphone au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi - et non je ne veux pas savoir - c’est avec toi que j’aurais eu cette conversation et non Sehun.

-Tu sais pourtant que tu dois tout me dire, on a un pari en cours.” En effet, il y a des années de cela, ils avaient parié sur le temps qu’ils mettraient à trouver leur âme-soeur. Chanyeol avait perdu depuis longtemps mais il comptait bien avoir sa revenche sur Baekhyun.

Voyant que la discussion tournait en rond, Kyungsoo finit par poser ses coudes sur la table et se penche vers Baekhyun.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-C’est juste que .. j’ai été pris de malaises dernièrement, des maux de ventre récurents et .. quand j’ai rencontré Chen, j’ai eu le sentiment.. je ne saurais pas le définir. C’est comme s’il m’était familier.” Il relève son regard pour regarder ses amis dans les yeux. “Je me suis dit .. que peut-être c’était un signe. J’ai repensé à vous, avant que vous ne vous rencontriez, officiellement. Je me suis dis, que peut-être que je ressentais la même chose.

-Mais … ce n’est pas le cas ?” Kyungsoo pose sa main sur l’épaule de Baekhyun et ce dernier lance un regard vers Sehun. Comme s’il lui demandait de continuer à sa place.

“Il pensait que Chen pouvait être un surnom et voulait s’assurer de son tatouage.

-Je l’ai laissé voir mon tatouage et il n’a eu aucune réaction. Je crois que je m’étais voilé la face. Pourtant, j’ai cette sensation étrange, comme un pincement. Et ces crampes d’estomac ne sont pas habituelles.

-Baek, je crois que ce sont pourtant des sensations familières, quand on s’ouvre aux autres.

-C’est assez simple, il te plaît. Il n’a pas forcément à être ton âme-sœur pour te faire ressentir ces émotions.

-Mais je le connais à peine, on s’est vu deux fois.

-C’est simplement un crush. Mais ça ne deviendra pas plus si tu te fermes comme tu en as l’habitude.

-Baek, ce qui compte c’est ce que tu ressents. Même si ce n’est pas censé durer pour toujours, cela ne veut pas dire que c’est moins réel.”

Et il avait beau l’entendre, un seul coup d’oeil aux mains enlacées de Chanyeol et Kyungsoo, un entremêlement de signes à l’encre noir quand leur tatouage se touchaient, et le doute n’était pas permis. Il n’avait pas attendu si longtemps pour renoncer ? Mais y aurait-il encore quelque chose à renoncer s’il passait sa vie à attendre en vain ?

S’il avait su que non loin de là, le sujet des âme-soeur occupait aussi l’esprit de Chen. N’ayant rien de précis à faire, il avait rejoint Tao à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir qu’il avait à rendre. Il pensait que cela lui libérerait du temps pour commencer à développer les photos qu’il avait prises dans la journée et corriger le dossier de Baekhyun mais il avait bien du mal à s’enlever le jeune homme de la tête. Il trouvait son comportement à la fois déroutant et intriguant. Il savait bien lire le langage corporel des autres et à l’instant où il avait rencontré Baekhyun, il avait senti une connexion entre eux. Mais à chaque fois qu’il avait l’impression de faire un pas dans sa direction, il avait le sentiment que Baekhyun se refermait sur lui-même. Devait-il lui donner plus de temps ?

Posant son menton dans le creux de sa paume, il tourne son regard vers Tao.

“Tu le connais bien, Baekhyun ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?” Voyant qu’il ne répond que par un haussement d’épaule, Tao relève son regard et cherche celui de Chen.

“Je connais cette expression.

-Quelle expression ? Je n’ai rien dit encore.

-C’est bien ce qui m’inquiète.”

Chen sourit à la boutade.

“Il est plutôt mignon, je le reconnais.” Instinctivement, sa main frotte la manche de son pull contre son poignet. “Au fait, tu ne m’as même pas dit son nom complet. Il s’appelle comment, Baekhyun ?

-Hum.. “ Tao est absorbé dans sa lecture. “.. je n’en suis pas sûr, Kim non ? Comme la moitié des Coréens ?” Il finit par relever la tête en sentant Jongdae lui donner un coup de coude. “Quoi ? C’est quand même vrai. Kim et Kim, rien que pour le côté pragmatique vous devriez vous mettre ensemble. Il en aurait bien besoin.” La dernière phrase est prononcée d’un ton bas mais Chen parvient à la saisir et tique à l’expression employée.

-Comment cela ?

-Il est obssédé par cette histoire d’âme-soeur. Il la cherche partout depuis des années.

-Ah..” Jongdae joue avec l’anse de sa tasse en réfléchissant.

Il y avait plusieurs catégories de personnes depuis que les marques étaient apparues. Ceux qui n’y avaient pas prêté attention et qui avaient continué à vivre leur vie, ceux - comme lui - qui se disaient qu’ils auraient de la chance s’il la rencontrait mais qui n’en faisait pas une fixation et ceux qui ne vivaient que pour ça. Apparemment Baekhyun faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. C’était dommage, car il avait ressenti cette sensation à leur première rencontre, comme si quelque chose de possible entre eux. Mais si Baekhyun attendait véritablement sa moitié, il n’arriverait probablement pas à le décider de leur donner une chance d’aller plus loin que l’amitié.

“Et comment s’appelle l’heureux ou l’heureuse élu(e) ?

-L’âme-soeur de Baekhyun ?” Tao se passe une main sous le menton. “Hum.. il m’en parle tout le temps mais tu connais ma mémoire des noms.” Chen se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait, il en avait assez fait les frais. C’était la raison pour laquelle il était connu dans tout le campus comme ‘Chen’.

“Fais un effort.”

Tao répond par un clin d’oeil.

“Ça t’intéresse vraiment, hein?” Il redevient sérieux en sentant le pied de Jongdae s’approcher dangereusement de son tibia. “Ok, c’est Im, je crois. Im Jong…” mais il est interrompu en entendant des voix derrière lui.

“Eh Park ! Park Jimin ! Attends-moi !”

Tao se détourne des étudiants qui passaient derrière eux et se redresse sur son siège.

“Ah ! Park ! Oui, je me souviens d’avoir entendu Baekhyun parler de ce nom. Park Baekhyun, oui, c’est ça.

-Park .. je vois.” Ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il attendait mais ce n’était pas une surprise non plus.

Les jours passants, il essaya de ne pas y prêter trop attention mais l’habitude vient naturellement. Au début, il envoya un message à Baekhyun pour lui dire qu’il avait commencé à developpé les clichés, puis il en envoya un second pour lui demander des précisions sur la partie qu’il avait déjà rédigée. Et au fur et à mesure, la conversation prit une nouvelle tournure et ils finirent par se parler de leurs journées, de leurs amis, de ce qu’ils aimaient. Ils apprenaient petit à petit à se connaître et le temps leur parut court jusqu’à leur prochaine rencontre.

Ils s’étaient donnés rendez-vous au studio photo de Chen. Baekhyun avait fini de rédiger l’interview et il devait choisir les clichés qu’il incorporerait dans son dossier. C’était le plus pratique. Il le savait, mais Baekhyun n’en concepvait pas moins une certaine appréhension. Au fil des messages, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher, par devenir un peu plus que des relations liées par le travail mais Baekhyun ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à donner plus. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Il s’était donné la mission de ne se concentrer uniquement sur son travail et Chen lui avait grandement simplifié la tâche. En pénétrant dans le local, il réalise tout de suite que son camarade a opéré un changement dans la décoration. Ce ne sont plus les anciennes photos de Chen qui sont affichées au mur mais bel et bien celles qu’ils ont prises ensemble. Il reconnaît le salon, les tatouages du client avec qui ils ont pu parler et au centre, Taeyong. Le portrait est saisissant. En noir et blanc, jouant avec le jeu d’ombre, les tatouages du jeune homme ressortaient d’une manière impressionnante. Il semblait éthéré, irréel. Ce portrait aurait pu avoir la préférence de Baekhyun, s’il n’y en avait pas eu un second à côté. Et celui-là était pour Baekhyun un gros coup de coeur. On y voyait le tatoueur en plein travail. Il dévoilait son tatouage à l’une de ses clientes. L’espression sur son visage et celle de la femme était très expressive, très révélatrice de leurs sentiments. Il comprenait mieux ce que Chen voulait dire quand il disait qu’il se sentait plus à l’aise avec les clichés en mouvements et les expressions. Le résultat était captivant. Il n’entend pas tout de suite Chen le rejoindre. Sa présence se fait discrète dans son dos jusqu’à ce qu’il sente un mais dans son dos.

“Alors qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Elles sont incroyables.” Il se retourne pour avoir une vue d’ensemble. “Celle-ci est vraiment saisissante. Mais quand l’as-tu prise ? On a pas vu cette femme ?

-Ah..” Chen se passe une main dans la nuque. “Je n’étais pas totalement satisfait de mes premières prises. J’étais persuadé de pouvoir obtenir mieux, donc j’y suis retourné. Taeyong m’a laissé le prendre en photo avec une cliente et j’ai pris..” il se tourne pour montrer des clichés “.. celles-ci aussi. Mais, si tu préfères la première il n’y a pas de problème.” Il revient vers le premier portrait. “Ton professeur préfèra peut-être, elle est plus classique.” Mais Baekhyun est incapable de se détacher du second cliché.

“Non, celui-ci est vraiment réussi. Le thème est de montrer la passion, je trouve que celle-ci y correspond parfaitement.” Il fait le tour de la pièce impréssionné. “Je ne pensais pas que le rendu serait aussi bon.

-Aurais-tu douté de mes capacités ?”

Il sait que la question est posée avec humour mais ne peut s’empêcher de répondre honnêtement.

“Je ne pensais pas que ces clichés auraient l’air tellement vivants. C’est impressionnant. Si j’avais su, c’est peut-être sur toi que j’aurais dû écrire. La photographie, c’était un sujet moins tendancieux que le tatouage.

-Peut-être, oui.” L’offre est proposée d’un ton ironique mais Chen semble particulièrement sérieux. “Tu sais, ma proposition tient toujours.

-Ta proposition ?

-J’aimerais beaucoup te prendre en photo.

-Moi ?” Baekhyun se recule pour prendre appuie de ses mains sur le meuble derrière lui. “Ce serait un peu hors contexte.

-Pas si je prends ton tatouage.”

Baekhyun a un éclat de rire avant de détourner le regard.

“Tu es tenace.” Mais ses yeux naviguant des clichés à Chen, Baekhyun finit par se dire, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, le travail de Chen était vraiment de qualité et il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait un cliché qu’il aurait pris de lui. Se décidant sur un coup de tête pour ne pas avoir à trop y réfléchir, il se lève et retire sa veste.

“Ok, mais aucun commentaire n’est autorisé.”

Chen hoche la tête, et l’observe, un peu surpris, tirer sur la manche de son tee-shirt.

“Il n’est pas sur la nuque ?

-C’est un peu plus bas.” Et Chen s’approche doucement et il voit Baekhyun se tourner pour le laisser regarder dans son dos.

Le tatouage était simple. Des plumes entrelacées qui descendaient jusqu’à son omoplate gauche, et une flèche qui pointait vers le ciel.

Au travers du tee-shirt, Chen ne pouvait qu’en voir une partie, mais les traits lui semblaient fins, le rendu était délicat.

“Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?”

C’était la question qu’il obtenait à chaque fois. Baekhyun se sent embarrasé tandis qu’il se retourne pour chercher le regard de Chen. N’y lisant que de la curiosité, il se décide à se livrer.

“C’est .. en rapport avec l’écriture. Je crois, que j’aimerais être écrivain. Peut-être des livres pour enfants..” son ton devient de plus en plus bas “..et, la flèche c’est pour ne pas oublier de viser haut.” Même le dire à voix haute était inconfortable. C’était souvent le moment où il obtenait des moqueries. Quel mérite y avait-il à écrire des contes ? Était-ce vraiment si difficile ? N’importe qui en était capable. Il avait entedu c’est phrases tellement de fois. Souvent, de la part de sa propre famille. Cela avait fini par brider ses rêves.

Pourtant, ce n’est pas cette réponse qu’il obtient de Chen, quand il reprend.

“Vraiment ? Tu m’avais pourtant dit ne pas savoir ce que tu voulais faire.

-Ce n’est qu’un projet. Je ne sais même pas si je me lancerais un jour.”

Chen hoche la tête.

“Oui, j’imagine que la compétition doit être rude. Tu as déjà écrit quelques histoires ?

-Quelques-unes.” Le regard de Baekhyun est sceptique pendant qu’il remet en place le col de son tee-shirt.

“Je pourrais les lire ?” Voilà bien une proposition qu’il n’avait encore jamais entendu.

“Peut-être.” Baekhyun se râcle la gorge pour marquer sa volonté de changer de sujet et se redresse. Mais il s’arrête dans son mouvement quand il voit Chen bouger l’un des rideaux pour atteigner la lumière et récupérer un objectif sur une étagère.

“Tu veux quand même le prendre ? Mon tatouage ?” Il s’était attendu à une autre réaction de sa part. Il se disait que l’ayant vu, il aurait pris conscience de sa banalité et n’aurait pas voulu l’importaliser, mais Chen avait toujours des attitudes contraires à ce qu’il prévoyait.

“Ton sujet c’est bien la passion ? Ce serait dommage de ne pas mentionner la tienne.

-Mais mon tatouage est vraiment petit.

-C’est là que tu dois me faire confiance.” Chen lui fait signe de se redresser et se retourne pour aller chercher l’un de ses appareils sur une étagère. Quand il revient, il réalise que Baekhyun n’a pas bougé et s’avance vers lui esquissant un sourire. Et l’instant change d’intensité.

Pour libérer sa main, il pose son appareil sur le bureau derrière Baekhyun, son bras frôlant son épaule. Baekhyun n’arrive pas à le quitter des yeux, il ne parvient qu’à hocher lentement la tête quand Chen lui demande “s’il peut ?” S’il peut quoi ? Il n’en sait rien ? Mais il acquiesce. Sa réaction est pourtant vive quand il sent les mains de Chen sur ses hanches. D’un geste lent, comme s’il attendait son approbation, il remonte son tee-shirt sur sa peau.

“Je ne verrais rien sur le cliché si tu le gardes.” Et Baekhyun n’arrive à rien si ce n’est se laisser faire.

Il sent le tissu lui glisser sur la peau, dépasser ses épaules et pour donner un angle à Chen, il se retourne dans ses bras. La paume de Chen se presse contre son avant bras pour le plier contre son torse et de la main droite il prend appuis sur le bureau devant lui. L’air devient de plus en plus épais, comme si la tension qu’il ressentait à avoir Chen si proche de lui avait un impact sur sa respiration. Il pourrait presque ressentir un soulagement à le sentir reculer d’un pas mais ce n’est pas le cas.

Chen récupère son appreil et cherchant un angle, il finit par revenir vers Baekhyun pour passer sa main le long de sa nuque. D’un mouvement du pouce, il fait tourner sa tête vers lui. “Ne bouge pas.” Son instruction n’est qu’un souffle. Un murmure contre son oreille et Baekhyun sent un frisson le parcourir. La main de Chen glisse sur son tatouage et y reste un peu plus longtemps qu’elle n’aurait dû avant que Chen se recule à nouveau et qu’il n’entende le cliquetis signifiant qu’il avait commencé leur shooting improvisé.

Baekhyun sent sa respiration se faire courte, il espère que son trouble n’est pas trop visible. De dos, torse nu, il se sent particulièrement vulnérable.

Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Combien de clichés avaient été pris ? Il n’en sait rien mais à un moment, il sent Chen revenir dans son dos. Il fait un geste pour le faire se tourner vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrent, et Baekhyun y lit la même excitation que celle qui fait rage à l’intérieur de lui. Il ressent une certaine impatience et quand Chen se décide à se pencher vers lui, même si cela n’était que de quelques millimètres, Baekhyun se rend compte qu’il peut céder. Pour une fois ses émotions prenaient le pas sur sa raison et, il n’y était pas prêt.

D’un geste vif, il détourne le visage et contourne Chen pour s’éloigner du bureau. Repassant son tee-shirt, il tire sur ses manches longues pour dissimuler le plus de parcelle de peau possible.

“Tu dois avoir pris pas mal de photos, non ? Tu en trouveras bien une correcte.” Maladroit dans ses gestes, Baekhyun récupère son sac et passe sa veste. “Je.. je vais devoir y aller. On approche de la période de révision et j’ai à peine commencé.

-Mais .. on a pas choisi les photos ?

-Ah .. oui, hum.. je te fais confiance. Et puis, il y a encore celles que tu viens de prendre.” Il trébuche sur l’anse de son sac avant de la passer dans son dos. “Il vaut mieux que tu me montre tout en même temps.” Il jette un coup d’oeil à sa montre, sans même prendre le temps d’y lire l’heure.

“Baekhyun ?

-Je .. je dois vraiment y aller.

-Baekhyun ?

-Merci pour… les photos, et la traduction. Je t’enverrais un message quand j’aurais fini la suite.” Ouvrant la porte du local, Baekhyun reprend tout juste son souffle pour lui dire au revoir.

“Baekhyun. Attends, tu..” mais voyant le regard fuyant de son ami, Chen baisse les bras. “..tu ne m’as pas donné ta traduction.

-C’est vrai.”

Baekhyun baisse le visage tandis qu’il cherche le livret dans son sac. Il le tend à Chen et prend sur lui de relever son regard jusqu’au sien. “Merci.” Il ne sait pas quoi ajouter et préfère se détourner après un signe de la main. Il fallait absolument qu’il sorte.

Arrivé dans la rue, l’air froid lui redonne son souffle. Que venait-il de se passer ? C’était comme si son propre corps avait cessé de lui appartenir. Il allait falloir qu’il reprenne ses esprits et rapidement.

Se passant une main sur le visage, il essaie de se focaliser sur ce qui était important. Il était vrai qu’ils entraient dans la période d’examens. Il devait cesser de se laisser distraire. Pourtant, juste avant de sortir, il avait eu le temps de voir le regard de Chen, d’y lire tellement de frustration et d’incompréhension. C’était une image qu’il allait avoir du mal à effacer.

Surtout quand le lendemain, il reçoit un message de sa part lui disant qu’il avait fini la correction et qu’il avait fait une sélection de photos. Avec les examens approchants, il souhaitait lui rendre le plus rapidement possible. La proposition était logique et Baekhyun ne se voyait pas la refuser même s’il ne se sentait pas encore mentalement prêt pour une nouvelle rencontre.

Il avait passé la nuit à se repasser la scène qui s’était déroulée dans l’après-midi. Une certitude en avait découlée, il avait bien un crush pour Chen .. mais, il devait absolument la réfreiner.

Ses amis pensaient qu’il agissait ainsi par égoïsme. Qus son obsession pour son âme-soeur l’empêchait de développer tout sentiment pour quelqu’un d’autre mais c’était faux. Au fond de lui, il y avait quelque chose d’encore pire que l’égoïsme, la peur.

Cette peur visérale et si ténace qu’elle lui était chevillée au corps depuis des années. La peur de ne pas être aimé en retour, la peur d’être rejeté.

Bien sûr qu’il pourrait céder à la tentation et commencer une histoire avec Chen, mais si ce dernier se révélait bien plus attachant qu’il l’était déjà ? Et s’il tombait amoureux et que ce n’était pas réciproque ? Ou pire encore, c’était la possibilité qui l’effrayait le plus, ils pouvaient se mettre ensemble, mais qu’arriverait-il le jour où l’un d’entre-eux trouverait son âme-sœur. Si c’était lui, il devrait faire du mal à Chen, et si c’était l’inverse, il serait celui qui aurait le coeur brisé.

C’était pour cette raison qu’il s’était tellement accroché à son Kim Jongdae. Il serait le seul à l’aimer convenablement, le seul à vouloir rester à ses côtés jusqu’à son dernier souffle, le seul aussi à lui apporter la sécurité dont il avait besoin. Il avait tenu bon jusque là, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se mettre en danger, pas après tant de sacrifices.

Pourtant, il allait bien devoir revoir Chen, le contraire était impossible. Et peut-être que finalement, le plus tôt était pour le mieux. Il était encore ferme dans sa résolution et intransigeant dans sa prise de décision. Il saurait se montrer inflexible.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une des salles de travaux de groupes de la fac. À cette heure il n’y avait quasiment plus personne et cela faisait des heures qu’il travaillait ses textes anciens pour son cours de civilation. Il était certain d’avoir traits tirés de celui qui avait envie qu’on lui parle de tout sauf de romance. Mais, Chen avait plus d’un tour dans son sac. Il était arrivé avec une tasse de thé fumante, des beignets aux pommes - ses préférés - et un sourire chaud comme un soleil, qui aurait pu illuminer la pièce entière. Il ne lui avait fallu que dix minutes pour faire taire les douleurs de cervicales de Baekhyun, sa fatigue et son envie de dormir.

Sa résolution de mettre de la distance avec l’étudiant en photographie avait été mise en sourdine et il lui fallait déployer un effort considérable pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu et garder une posture professionnelle.

Après-tout, ils étaient là pour décider des derniers ajouts à son dossier, il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer. Et c’est ce qu’ils firent. Mais vint un moment où leur travail touchait à sa fin, ils étaient parmi les rares encore présents à la bibliothèque et il sentait bien qu’il y avait quelque chose que Chen taisait depuis le début.

Il comprend immédiatement quelle en est la teneur quand il le voit sortir une enveloppe de son sac. Avant même de l’ouvrir, il peut deviner ce qu’il va y trouver.

“Je voulais te donner cela. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux en faire mais, c’est à toi.”

Ne pouvant soutenir le regard de Chen, Baekhyun s’emploie à ouvrir l’enveloppe et il en retire trois clichés. Ils avaient tous été pris au studio de Chen et ils avaient le même modèle, lui-même. Baekhyun savait qu’un jour il devrait faire face à ces photos, mais il n’avait pas pensé que ce serait si tôt.

“Tu les as déjà développé ? En plus de la traduction ?

-J’ai passé la nuit dessus. Il fallait que … je me vide l’esprit.” Il aurait été imprudent de demander pourquoi, il connaissait pertinement la réponse. “Baekhyun ?” Et cette fois-ci il était inutile de fuir. Dévier la conversation était inutile, il lui devait une explication, il le savait. “Est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer ?” Mais quoi répondre ? Il laisse plutôt Chen continuer. “Peut-être que je me suis voilé la face mais .. ça fait un moment que je me dis que, pour toi et moi, il y aurait une possibilité pour qu’on soit un peu plus que ce que l’on est en ce moment. J’ai le sentiment que toi aussi, tu ressens quelque chose pour moi mais c’est comme si tu ne voulais pas le voir. Hier, au studio, tu l’as senti aussi, n’est-ce pas ? Tu n’as pas envie de voir ce que c’est, ce qu’il pourrait y avoir entre-nous ?

-Je .. je ne sais pas..

-Tu ne sais pas si tu as envie de plus ?

-Non, c’est..” Baekhyun ferme les yeux un instant. Il fallait qu’il soit sincère. “Je reconnais qu’il y a probablement quelque chose de plus que de l’amitié entre nous mais… Chen, je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne peux pas ?

Je sais que ça va te paraître irraisonné mais, je me suis fait une promesse il y a longtemps.” Sa main gagne automatiquement son poignet. “Je n’y arriverais pas si.. ce n’est pas pour toujours.

-Tu es prêt à attendre ton âme-soeur éternellement ?”

Baekhyun sent sa gorge se nouer mais parvient tout de même à hocher la tête.

“Je crois.

-Mais … ce n’était pas que dans ma tête n’est-ce pas ? Toi et moi, il y avait bien quelque chose?

-Oui, mais..” Sentant ses mains trembler, Baekhyun les fait remonter dans ses mains et serre fort les poings. “.. je ne peux pas.”

Au début, il se dit que Chen ne va rien ajouter mais il le voit lentement acquiescer avant de se relever.

“Je comprends.”

Jaimais il ne l’avait entendu s’exprimer d’un ton si froid. Baekhyun ne peut retenir un pincement au coeur en le voyant réunir ses affaires. Il se dit presque que Chen va partir sans ajouter un mot de plus quand il sent son regard chercher le sien. “Il ne te reste maintenant que la mise en forme, tu peux me l’envoyer par mail si tu veux que je le relise une dernière fois. On va être occupé avec les examens et on aura probablement pas le temps de se revoir, c’est le plus simple.” Il gagne la porte mais s’arrête avant d’en franchir le pas. Se retournant, il ajoute. “Je te souhaite bonne chance Baekhyun, vraiment.”

Et les jours suivants sont un calvaire. Baekhyun devrait être soulagé que les journées passent aussi vite avec les examens mais son esprit n’a jamais été aussi confus. Il s’était attendu à ressentir de la frustration à ne plus avoir Chen dans sa vie que ce soit par message ou durant leurs rendez-vous, pourtant c’est le manque qui prend le dessus. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant le manque de sa présence lui donnait l’impression qu’ils avaient passé une vie ensemble.

Il lui était désormais impossible de cacher son mal-être et les plus proches de son entourage avaient bien deviné à qui en revenait la faute.

“Baekkie ! C’est complétement stupide.

-C’est ta coupe de cheveux qui est stupide.” Tao grogne mais se passe tout de même une main dans les cheveux.

“Cela fait une semaine que tu te morfonds, appelle-le !

-Et pour lui dire quoi ? Je n’ai pas changé d’avis.”

Son ami s’enfonce dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

“C’est quand même du gâchis. Il te plaît et tu sais que c’est réciproque, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne fonce pas.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-C’est pour ça que je te dis que c’est stupide ! Donne-lui une chance. Dans le pire des cas, tu n’y auras perdu que quelques semaines.” Mais Baekhyun savait bien qu’il y avait bien plus en jeu que son temps.

“Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, je ne t’ai pas vu “foncer” sur notr TA, Wu Yifan, alors que tu fantasme sur lui depuis des mois.” Changer de sujet avait toujours été l’une de ses spécialités, même s’il devait bien avouer que parfois, ne pas parler de Chen était pire que de mentionner son nom.

“Rien à voir, il n’est pas intéressé.

-Et tu le sais comment, rappelle-moi ?”

Tao lève les yeux au ciel. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu’il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l’entêtement de Baekhyun.

Néanmoins, ce dernier n’aurait pas dû minimiser la détermination de son ami. Surtout quand il reçu quelques jours plus tard, un message de sa part lui demandant de le rejoindre un soir, au bord de la rivière Han. Tao détestait marcher et il avait bien mieux à faire un vendredi soir que de l’inviter à une soirée de déprime à deux. Pourtant - preuve de son état de faiblesse - son raisonnement devait s’être fait la malle depuis longtemps, puisqu’il se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Baekhyun s’attendait à voir la haute silhouette de son ami, enrubanée de paillettes et prêt à l’entraîner - contre son gré - dans le club le plus proche, quand il se rendit compte que celui qui l’attendait était mille fois plus dangereux.

“Baekhyun ? Wow, je n’aurais pas pensé ça de Tao.” Il reste un instant sans voix avant de hausser les épaules.

“On s’est fait avoir apparemment.” Baekhyun est prêt à faire marche arrière quand une main le retient.

“Attends. On devrait parler, tu ne crois pas ?” Voyant qu’il n’était toujours pas convaincu, Chen ajoute ”Tu le connais, il ne lâchera pas l’affaire de sitôt. Autant régler les choses maintenant.

-Mais il n’y a rien à régler.” Pourtant, Baekhyun ne peut pas résister à la poigne de Chen et il le suit sans ajouter un mot quand il le sent les mener vers le banc le plus proche.

“Comment vas-tu ? On dirait que ces derniers jours ont été une épreuve.” Baekhyun sait bien que ses traits sont tirés et que cela fait longtemps qu’un sourire n’a pas adoucit son visage, mais il tirerait presque de la satisfaction à voir que Chen ne lui apparaît pas non plus sous son meilleur jour. Pourtant, il ne veut pas lui donner la satisfaction de formuler à voix haute ce qu’il sait déjà.

“Les examens, tu sais ce que c’est.

-Baek..” Chen soupire en se laissant aller contre le dossier du banc. C’était la première fois qu’il utilisait son surnom. “Tu vas quitter ton acte à un moment donné ? Tu peux essayer de donner le change avec qui tu veux, mais pas avec moi. On a déjà eu cette conversation, tu as choisis ton âme-soeur imaginaire et cela n’a pas l’air de te réussir.” Chen avait décidé de passer à l’offensive, c’était quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose dont Baekhyun n’avait pas l’habitude. Et c’est son silence sûrement qui encourage Chen à continuer. “Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Ok, tu vas m’écouter alors. Personnellement, cette semaine a été une vraie torture. Je ne pense qu’à toi Baek. Pourtant, j’en ai rencontré d’autres, des gars comme toi qui voulaient se réserver pour leur âme-soeur, qui pensaient qu’il sera parfait et qu’il changera leur quotidien du jour au lendemain. Généralement, ils ne me restent pas en tête bien longtemps parce que, moi je suis réel, je suis là, maintenant, et prêt à donner tout ce que j’ai. Mais si on me préfère un fantasme imaginaire qui ne viendra peut-être jamais, je n’insiste pas.” Et le ton commençait à monter. C’était comme si Chen lâchait enfin ce qu’il avait retenu depuis trop longtemps. “Je ne veux pas rivaliser avec une illusion, un joli mirage que je n’arriverais jamais à dépasser. Pourtant, toi … toi je n’arrive pas à t’évincer de mes pensées. Pour toi j’ai envie de devenir ce maudit fantasme qui parviendra à te faire oublier le nom qui t’es tatoué sur le bras.” Chen ferme un intant les yeux et inspire longuement avant de se tourner vers Baekhyun. Sa main cherche la sienne et Baekhyun est trop bouleversé pour la lui refuser.

“Ose me dire que tu n’as pas pensé à moi, même pas une seule fois ?” Il se penche en avant, son front se presse contre celui de Baekhyun. "Est-ce si important ? Que je ne sois pas ton âme-sœur ?” Il voit Baekhyun soupirer, son regard cherchant à se détourner mais sa main se pose sur son bras. Il l’oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci il n’y aura pas de fuite, il lui doit une réponse.

“C’est ce que j’ai toujours voulu.” Son ton est faible, incertain.

“Baek, peut-être qu’un jour tu trouveras ta moitié et.. probablement, il ou elle sera parfait pour toi. Mais.. il y a aussi une possibilité que tu ne la trouves jamais. Vas-tu vraiment attendre toute ta vie ? Te fermer toutes ces portes pour quelqu’un que tu ne connais même pas ? Moi je suis réel et je veux être avec toi.

Comment ne pas sentir son coeur se resserrer face à cette déclaration ? Inconsciemment sa paume presse plus fermement celle de Chen contre la sienne, comme s’il avait peur que cet instant ne soit qu’un rêve. Il inspire longuement et se concentre uniquement sur la peau de Chen contre la sienne. Des flots d’émotions le submergent, successivement. Le soulagement en premier, que Chen pense toujours à lui et qu’il veuille toujours de lui malgré le premier rejet qu’il lui avait opposé. Puis l’envie - puissante et terrible - de céder, d’enfin satisfaire sa curiosité et savoir quel goût Chen aura contre sa langue. Mais alors que leur bouche ne sont qu’à un souffle, il y a la peur. Celle qui le ronge depuis tellement longtemps qu’elle lui est chevillée au corps.

“Et si.. si un jour tu la rencontre ? Que je m’attache à toi, que je me débarrasse de mes craintes et que tu finisses par trouver ton âme-soeur.” Il voit Chen secouer la tête mais continue. “Tu ne pourras pas lutter, personne ne le peux. Tu seras obligé d’aller vers elle et..” Baekhyun sent sa gorge se nouer. “.. et, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me relever après ça. C’est prendre un risque.”

Les mains de Chen remontent pour prendre son visage en coupe.

“Baek, en amour il y a toujours un risque. Que tu sois avec ton âme-soeur ou non. Personne ne va te garantir le “heureux pour toujours”. Peut-être que toi et moi on va se donner une chance mais qu’en cours de route je vais trouver mon âme-soeur, ou toi, ou simplement on ne va pas fonctionner mais ça, tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne nous donnes pas la possibilité d’essayer.”

Relevant le visage, les yeux de Baekhyun croisent ceux de Chen. C’était lui qu’il voulait. Il fallait qu’il l’admette. Ce dernier mois, il n’avait pas une fois pensé à partir à la recherche de Kim introuvable Jongdae. Ce dernier mois, il n’avait pensé qu’à Chen. Est-ce que cela ne valait pas le coup de tout risquer ?

Constatant que le regard de Chen est plein d’anticipation, qu’il attend un geste de sa part, Baekhyun décide de ne pas se défiler. Donnant une impulsion, il rapproche lentement son visage et presse ses lèvres contre celles de Chen. La sensation est exactement celle qu’il avait imaginée. Contre les siennes, celles de Chen sont douces et pleines. Sa main remonte instinctivement sur son torse et il agrippe le sweat de son compagnon pour le rapprocher de lui. Il sent la prise de Chen se raffermir sur son visage, l’une de ses mains passe dans sa nuque et au moment où sa lèvre inférieure glisse entre celles de Chen, il pense à approfondir le baiser. Sa langue passe sur la lèvre supérieure de Chen mais celui-ci finit par reculer son visage pour reprendre son souffle. Ses bras se referment autour des épaules de Baekhyun. Combien de temps restent-ils enlacés ? Baekhyun n’en est pas certain. Il a fermé les yeux et profite du moment. Tout lui semble tellement juste. C’est comme s’il avait véritablement trouvé ce qui lui avait manqué tout ce temps. Il sait qu’il a pris la bonne décision.

Chen frotte son nez contre le sien pour attirer son attention et Baekhyun ouvre les yeux, plongeant aussitôt son regard dans le sien.

“Et maintenant ?” lui demande Chen. “Tu nous donnes une chance ?”

Baekhyun hoche la tête.

“Oui.”

Il ne voulait plus mettre sa vie en attente pour quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas. Ses doigts se referment sur la main de Chen et il entrelace leurs doigts. S’il n’y avait pas eu autant de passants, peut-être aurait-il volé un second baiser mais sur le moment ils se contentent de reprendre leur chemin, main dans la main, le cœur heureux de s’être trouvés.

Ce n’est que quelques jours plus tard que vient le moment de la révélation.

Ils s’étaient retrouvés sur le campus et leurs mains enlacées avaient fait apparaître un haussement de sourcils de la part de Tao. N’ayant pas voulu mettre son ami dans l’embarras, il n’avait rien dit mais son clin d’oeil avait été éloquent. Baekhyun savait qu’il exigerait à un moment où un autre des explications. Son sourire en coin tandis qu’il avait annoncé qu’il se rendait dans le bureau de son TA pour “mettre en pratique des conseils qu’il avait reçu” avait particulièrement amusé Baekhyun

Mais les bras de Chen autour de sa taille l'avaient ramené au présent. La deuxième session d’examens allait bientôt commencer et ils voulaient profiter d’être ensemble. Assis sur les marches des gradins extérieurs, simplement satisfaits d’être ensemble, Baekhyun se serait peut-être laissé aller à fermer les yeux s’il n’avait pas vu un étudiant se diriger vers eux.

“Dae ! Je voulais te rendre ton book. Merci de m’avoir laissé jeter un coup d'œil, cela m’a vraiment aidé.

-De rien.” Chen lui fait un signe de la main en le voyant s’éloigner et se retourne pour mettre son book dans son sac. Du coin de l'œil, il voit la mine perplexe de Baekhyun.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-Pourquoi il vient de t’appeler Dae ?

-Parce que c’est mon vrai nom.” Et soudain Baekhyun sent tous ses muscles se tendre. Son corps le met en garde qu’il est en train de vivre un moment important. Son souffle se fait plus court tandis qu’il essaie d’entendre Chen au travers des battements sourd de son coeur.

Son regard cherche celui de Chen et ce dernier se méprend sur son expression.

“Chen c’est mon deuxième prénom, Tao a préféré garder ce surnom parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir du premier. Et à force de l’entendre tout le monde à commencé à m'appeler comme ça. Cela ne me dérange pas.” Il passe une main sur la joue de Baekhyun en constatant son manque de réaction. “Ce n’était pas intentionnel, je ne voulais pas te le cacher, je n’y ai simplement pas pensé.”

Baekhyun a du mal à déglutir, sa gorge est sèche. Il sait pourtant qu’il doit poser la question, c’est vital.

“Ton nom.. ton vrai nom c’est .. ?” Il ne parvient pas à finir sa question, il sait que les syllabes que va prononcer Chen va probablement changer sa vie à jamais.

“Jongdae. Kim Jongdae.”

La sensation est indescriptible. Il est obligé de fermer les yeux pour contenir le flot de sentiments contradictoires qui le bouleverse. La délivrance, la frustration pour ces semaines anonymes, l’euphorie quand il réalise que l’attente n’a aucune importance et finalement l’apaisement. Les émotions défilent en quelques secondes mais quand il rouvre les yeux, il constate que Jongdae a cet air d’incompréhension sur le visage. Il n’est pas sûr de ce que son regard à lui renvoie, de l’amusement face à cette ironie du sort ? Un contentement ? Un amour inconditionnel ? Peut-être tout cela à la fois. Mais il est incapable de formuler un mot de plus et ce sont ses mains qui prennent la relève tandis qu’il prend le poignet de Jongdae entre ses doigts et qu’il remonte lentement la manche de son pull. Les mots tatoués prennent tout leur sens.

Byun Baekhyun

Cherchant le regard de Jongdae, Baekhyun ne laisse rien transpirer tandis qu’il utilise sa main droite pour tirer à son tour sur sa manche gauche. Ces mots qu’il avait tellement répétés, il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il les entendait enfin prononcés par leur propriétaire.

Kim Jongdae

La réaction de Jongdae ne se fait pas attendre. Ses yeux s’agrandissent et son regard passe des tatouages à Baekhyun. Il est visible qu’il a des difficultés à faire le lien entre toutes ces informations.

“Mais … cela n’a aucun sens, Tao m’a dit que tu t’appelais Kim !”

L’ahurissement sur le visage de Jongdae a raison de lui et Baekhyun ne parvient pas à retenir un éclat de rire. Un de ceux qui sorte du cœur, un de ceux qui lui est difficile à réprimer au vu de l’invraisemblance de la situation.

Par automatisme ses bras se referment autour de Jongdae et il affirme son étreinte en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jongdae était toujours abasourdi par la situation.

“Comment .. ?

-Je croyais bien que tu t’appelais Chen.” Le rire de Baekhyun se transforme en sourire tandis qu’il passe ses mains sur les joues de Jongdae “Je t’ai trouvé.” Il murmurait plus pour lui-même, comme pour se persuader que c’était bien la réalité. Son front se presse contre le sien. “Je t’ai enfin trouvé.” Il sent une larme rouler sur sa joue, une seule, mais en voyant Ch..Jongdae y porter son pouce pour l’essuyer, il ne peut que sourire. Il avait le sentiment d’être submergé par toutes ces sensations qui affluaient et c’était la meilleure sensation du monde.

*

Epilogue

Jongdae et Baekhyun avaient rendez-vous dans un bar pour présenter Jongdae à Jongin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo et Sehun. Malgré l’aspect vitale de l’information, Baekhyun avait réussi à conserver le secret de sa rencontre avec son âme-soeur. Il voulait voir la réaction de ses amis quand il leur présenterait.

S’approchant de la banquette, ils constatent que seul Chanyeol n’est pas présent.

“Ah ! Voici le fameux Chen.” Jongdae se fend d’un sourire, cette histoire de surnom avait vraiment pris des proportions inimaginées.

Les amis de Baekhyun se présentent d’eux-même et ce dernier fronce les sourcils.

“Chan n’est pas là ?” Il avait quand même un pari à régler.

“Il est en chemin. Il devait fermer le resto ce soir.” C’est Kyungsoo qui répond. “Alors ! Racontez-nous tout ! On est quand même impatient de savoir comment tu as fait pour convaincre Baek de se décrocher de son obsession avec Kim Jongdae !

-C’est vrai ça !” Jongin repose son verre sur la table en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. “Je ne sais pas qui est cette pauvre âme mais c’est probablement une bonne chose si Baek ne le rencontre pas, il l’aurait mis en pièce.

-Ame-soeur ou pas, il serait parti en courant.” Sehun hausse des épaules innocentes en voyant le regard noir que lui lance Baekhyun. “Quoi ? C’est vrai ! Tu es probablement obssédé par ce mec depuis tes cinq ans. Ça aurait fait flipper n’importe qui.”

Baekhyun se râcle la gorge avant de repporter son attention vers Jongdae.

“Désolé, je…

-Ah ! Oui, désolé Chen. On ne dit pas ça pour te vexer.” Jongin se redresse sur la banquette. “Baek nous a aussi énormément parlé de toi.

-Et on est certain que tu es probablement bien mieux que ce Jongdae. Tu as réussi à décrocher Baekhyun de sa focalisation sur les âmes-soeurs, ça veut déjà dire beaucoup.”

Baekhyun se mord la lèvre, il lui est de plus en plus difficile de ne pas révéler la vérité et d’un coup d’oeil à Jongdae, il se rend compte que ce dernier s’amuse lui aussi beaucoup de la situation. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, Baekhyun pose son menton sur son épaule.

“C’est vrai, il est bien mieux, mon Dae.” Il voit l’étonnement se peindre sur les visages de ses amis et fait glisser sa main le long de la manche de Jongdae pour en relever les bords. Le tatouage est rapidement visible

Byun Baekhyun

Et ce dernier ne peut s’empêcher d’éclater de rire devant la mine perplexe de ses amis.

“Quoi ? Mais ..

-Comment c’est …?”

Jongdae prend la main de Baekhyun dans la sienne pour nouer leurs doigts.

“Chen c’est un surnom que j’ai depuis longtemps. À force de l’entendre je m’y suis habitué. Certaines personnes ne me connaissent même que sous ce nom mais … en réalité je m’appelle Jongdae, Kim Jongdae.”

La nouvelle est acceuillie par un silence déconcerté avant que l’information ne fasse sens et que tous se lèvent pour donner à Jongdae une accolade. Comme une explosion de joie, tous reprennent leur discours précédent.

“Je n’arrive pas à y croire !

-Kim perfect Jongdae ! C’était inespéré, on ne sait pas ce qu’on aurait fait de Baek si vous ne vous étiez jamais rencontré.

-Enfin ! On est vraiment contents de mettre un visage sur ton nom mais..” Sehun baisse d’un ton en lançant un regard de côté vers Baekhyun. “.. bonne chance, hein !” L’ayant entendu, Sehun se prend un coup de pied et se recule vivement. “Dis moi que j’ai tort ! Après toutes ces années, tu dois avoir des attentes titanesques en ce qui le concerne. Je n’aimerais pas être à sa place.” Sehun se risque à poser sa main sur l’épaule de Jongdae. “Tu es plus brave que je ne le croyais.” Et il change de place pour s'asseoir à l’opposé de Baekhyun évitant au passage la veste qui lui est lancée.

Jongdae s’était attendu à beaucoup de réactions de la part des amis de Baekhyun. Autant de taquineries et d’éclats de rire n’en faisaient pas partie mais c’était au contraire une agréable surprise. S’installant à leur tour, il passe son bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun. La remarque de Sehun refaisant surface dans son esprit. Heureusement que les choses s’étaient passées de cette façon finalement. Si Baekhyun n’était pas tombé amoureux de lui en ne sachant pas qui il était, il se serait probablement posé la question de savoir s’il ne l’aimait pas au final que parce que son nom était tatoué sur son bras.

Les doutes auraient pu être légitimes dans une situation inversée mais jetant un coup d'œil à Baekhyun et voyant le regard brillant qu’il laisse glisser sur lui, il se dit que le destin avait décidément les meilleures façons de faire les choses.

Kyungsoo prend place à côté de Baekhyun.

“Mais tu sais depuis quand ? Qu’il est ton Kim Jongdae ?” La formulation fait sourire Jongdae, il réalise que Baekhyun l’attendait depuis vraiment longtemps et aurait remuer ciel et terre pour s’assurer de s’accrocher son âme -soeur autour de son petit doigt.

“C’est vraiment récent pour moi aussi. Je ne savais pas que Chen était un surnom.”

Sehun prend une gorgée dans son verre avant de secouer la tête.

“Tu ne fais vraiment rien comme tout le monde. Tomber amoureux de ton âme-soeur avant de savoir que c’est lui. Et surtout après l’avoir cherché si longtemps.”

Ils sont finalement interrompus par l’arrivée tradive de Chanyeol.

“Ah désolé, la route était vraiment encombrée, j’ai manqué quelque chose ?” Son regard se pose sur Jongdae et son visage se fend d’un sourire. “Tu dois être Chen ! Si tu savais ce qu’on est content de te rencontrer. Baekhyun va enfin arrêter de se plaindre avec son Kim Jongdae.”

Autour de la table, tous s’échangent un regard de connivence avant d’éclater de rire.

Il est vrai que le destin avait une drôle de façon de se jouer de chaque amour mais Baekhyun n’allait sûrement pas s’en plaindre. Tomber amoureux de son âme-sœur sans savoir que c’est elle, si ce n’était pas de l’amour véritable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Alors ça y est ! J'ai enfin fini cette dernière partie !! 33 pages, plus de 14 000 mots, j'ai mis longtemps à en être satisfaite, je rajoutais toujours des passages, je trouvais que certains moments allaient trop vite. Mais je pense que là, j'ai réussi à transcrire l'histoire que j'avais imaginée.
> 
> Baekhyun m'a un peu agacée, j'ai succombée pour Chen, Tao et Sehun m'ont fait beaucoup rire, honnêtement j'ai eu l'impression de vivre tout un périple avec eux.  
> J'espère que vous allez aimer mes persos aussi et que l'histoire vous plaira.
> 
> J'espère aussi que vous me laisserez un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> En tout cas, bonne romance ! bonne saint-valentin ! et soyez en bonne santé !!  
> A bientôt !

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Alors j'ai cette idée d'âme-soeurs qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé cet Os depuis des semaines (les deux prochaines aussi) mais depuis la reprise du boulot je ne sors plus la tête de l'eau. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me poser et à trouver l'inspiration pour écrire mais en même temps j'avais vraiment envie de la poster pour me libérer l'esprit de cette histoire et pouvoir me re-concentrer sur d'autres.  
> Du coup, je n'ai fais que ça toute la journée ^^ (il faudra donc excuser mes fautes d'orthographes) mais je voulais vraiment pouvoir la coucher sur papier pour ne pas qu'elle se perde dans un coin de ma tête. 
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour m'encourager pour la suite !!
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ! Xoxo


End file.
